Through Time And Space
by Pad'chan
Summary: OS. Albus Severus Potter / Drago Malefoy. Deux âmes-soeurs sont destinées à être ensemble. Mais que se passe t-il lorsqu'elles ont 26 ans d'écart et que l'un deux refuse le lien ? La magie s'en mêle.


_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez bien – mes anciens lecteurs, s'il y en a, et ceux qui tombent sur cette page.**_

 _ **Cela fait des années que je n'ai plus rien posté. Voilà une histoire dont j'ai rêvé depuis autant d'années, qui en enfin pris forme et fin.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je me suis lancée de nouveau dans du Albus Severus Potter / Drago Malefoy, comme avec Beyond Appearance.**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, le rating M n'est pas là pour rien.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

THROUGH TIME AND SPACE

 ** _Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter –_ Manoir Malefoy – 2006 **

**Age de D. Malefoy : 26 ans et de A.S. Potter : 0 ans**

« Drago ?! »

Des cris retentirent dans le silence du manoir Malefoy.

Astoria n'était pas ce genre d'épouse – celle à s'inquiéter au moindre évènement sortant de l'ordinaire.

A l'instar de sa belle-mère, Narcissa la jeune femme tenait à son allure imperturbable, à ce sang-froid qui la caractérisait. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un impératif au sein d'une famille de Sang Pur marquée par la guerre. Il fallait être psychologiquement armé pour affronter le regard d'autrui – celui des gagnants envers les _lâches,_ celui des valeureux envers les _indécis._

« Réponds-moi, Drago », souffla-t-elle plus calmement, une fois qu'elle l'eut forcé à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en cuir préféré. « Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Elle inspira profondément pour ralentir les battements de son cœur.

Son époux demeurait muet, ses beaux yeux gris perdus dans le vague, sa bouche crispée. Soudain, il lui serra la main et elle sentit sa chaleur la traverser.

« Astoria », dit-il avec effort. « J'ai – j'ai une… vision. »

Bien que stupéfaite, elle n'en montra rien. Il venait de plonger son visage entre ses mains.

L'homme qu'elle aimait était trempé de sueur.

Un instant, elle songea à la poudre de cheminette rangée dans la bonbonne du vaisselier. Peut-être délirait-il… Après tout, Drago avait déjà fait deux séjours en service de Psychiamagie.

Cette pensée ne fut pas rassurante.

« Que perçois-tu ? », demanda-t-elle pour gagner du temps.

Elle savait que Drago refuserait un transfert aux urgences. Elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait agir dans son dos.

« Je… »

Même chuchoter était l'effort d'une vie. Drago grimaça. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel malaise : sa tête lui tournait, le sol sous ses pieds semblait fait de verre, la nausée lui donnait le vertige, il allait tomber… tomber…

Seule une vision le raccrochait à la réalité : celle d'un magnifique bébé, les pommettes rougies. Mais cette vision, ce flash, n'était pas un souvenir… Il ne s'agissait pas du souvenir de la venue au monde de son propre fils, Scorpius. Non, c'était autre chose.

Un bébé, qui naissait, à cette seconde même.

Un sentiment aussi fugace que tranchant le submergea : l'effroi.

Cette vision, pourtant attendrissante, fut tel un poison à effet immédiat. Il compta jusqu'à un avant de se courber en deux dans le fauteuil du grand salon tant pis pour la dignité, Drago poussa un gémissement de douleur.

L'essence de cet être humain l'emplissait tout entier. Il sentit son odeur, entendit ses pleurs, vit ses petites mains se tendre vers sa mère. Il regarda ses yeux en amande, d'un vert transperçant.

« Ca va aller, Drago », perçut-il au loin. « Ils arrivent ! »

C'était la voix d'Astoria.

Sa respiration devint plus rapide Drago suffoquait, il voulait… Il voulait transplaner, rejoindre cet enfant ! Il résista si fort à ce désir que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent.

Drago venait de tomber et gisait à quatre pattes comme la dernière loque humaine.

Il perçut vaguement le son de pas s'agitant dans le salon et l'odeur de la poudre de cheminette. Astoria les talonnait.

« Il est là ! » criait-elle. « Aidez-le je vous en prie ! »

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla au service d'urgence de Médicomagie le plus proche, à Littleburg. Astoria lui rendit visite, tenant Scorpius dans ses bras. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, l'embrassa et joua son rôle d'épouse aimante et discrète. Il aimait tant sa famille pour cela.

Il ferait tout pour les protéger. En commençant par ne jamais rencontrer son âme-sœur.

C'est en ouvrant le journal, dans ce lit d'hôpital aseptisé, que Drago perdit définitivement son souffle.

 _« Il aurait, d'après nos sources et contrairement à James Sirius Potter, hérité des yeux verts de son père… »_ Tels étaient les grands titres. _« La famille Potter vient de mettre au monde leur deuxième enfant, dénommé Albus Severus Potter… Il est né hier soir, à 22h13… »_

 **~ DM/ASP ~**

 **Ministère de la Magie, Angleterre – 2015**

 **Age de D. Malefoy : 35 ans et de A.S. Potter : 9 ans**

Drago était un homme _nerveux._ Sa mère le lui avait répété des dizaines de fois.

Elle disait : _« Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort. Il semble paisible mais il peut démarrer au quart de tour son regard vous clouera sur place et son esprit vous manipulera aisément. Un vrai serpent. »_

Il n'était pas impulsif – il savait attendre _le bon moment_. Il tiendrait une vie entière loin de son âme-sœur…

Drago se montrait patient – il avait fomenté un plan durant sa sixième année à Poudlard des mois durant, tandis que l'angoisse de la mort le tenaillait, tenaillait sa famille – mais _là_ , c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Tapant nerveusement du pied, assis dans un siège d'attente du Ministère de la Magie, l'ancien Serpentard s'efforça de ne pas pousser de beuglante lorsqu'une troupe d'enfants Faes le bouscula. Ils parurent quelque peu effrayés en s'apercevant du personnage qu'ils venaient de heurter.

Pour leur défense, Drago Malefoy paraissait austère dans sa robe de sorcier, ses cheveux blonds noués en catogan. Ses traits étaient tirés, son regard gris glacé et empreint de colère.

« Hm, Hm. » Toussota une voix.

Le blond leva le regard vers une femme trapue, réceptionniste des demandes de rendez-vous. Elle semblait crouler sous son sac d'origamis volants – probablement des centaines de réclamations.

« L'Auror Monsieur Harry Potter accepte de vous recevoir en urgence. Je vous prie de monter au huitième étage et de vous présenter au… »

Il n'en écouta pas davantage : Drago fonça vers les portes de l'ascenseur magique.

Il connaissait le chemin. Après tout, _l'Auror Monsieur Harry Potter_ l'avait cordialement invité dans son bureau il y a de cela dix ans un an avant la naissance de Scorpius et de… Fermant son esprit, il s'efforça de ne pas penser à _lui._

Tandis qu'un couple de sorciers et qu'un gobelin montait dans l'habitacle, il se souvint de sa tension ce jour-là. Reculé au manoir Malefoy, il n'était jamais sorti en public avec Astoria. Il avait toujours craint l'après-guerre – même s'il avait retourné sa veste au bon moment.

Potter l'invita suite à sa promotion de directeur du département de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au Ministère de la magie et de Chef d'une brigade de quarante-trois Aurors.

Drago, quant à lui, vivait sur les anciennes richesses de la famille Malefoy tout comme ses parents, Lucius et Narcissa.

Il souhaitait trouver une place dans la société. Drago était doué dans bon nombre de domaines : il avait après tout obtenu son BUSE avec la mention Excellent. Cependant, les employeurs lui fermaient systématiquement les portes aux nez.

Par contrat tacite, les familles de Sang Pur encore vivantes à la fin de la guerre tombèrent dans l'oubli. Les autres séjournèrent à Azkaban. Drago s'estimait heureux de ne pas en faire partie.

Ce jour-là, donc, Potter lui offrit une seconde chance inespérée : l'ancien poste de Severus Rogue à Poudlard, celui de professeur des Potions.

Bien qu'ils se fussent cordialement ignorés pendant de longues années, Potter et lui étaient en paix. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réciproquement sauvés la vie.

 _« Huitième étage, département de Défense Contre… »_

Sortant de l'ascenseur sans attendre, Drago se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur et cogna trois fois. La porte s'ouvrit, le laissant pénétrer sans encombre – il s'était presque attendu à recevoir un sort.

Vêtu d'un costume Moldu, tiré à quatre épingles, l'ancien Gryffondor était beau. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, demeurant désordonnés, teintés de quelques mèches blanches son regard quant à lui restait d'un vert bouleversant, même à travers ses affreuses lunettes.

La nouvelle avait fait les gros titres des mois durant : Harry Potter cessait d'être un Auror de terrain en devenant directeur, il restait derrière un bureau.

 _« Ma vie ne comptait pas lorsque j'étais orphelin_ », déclara-t-il. _« Etre père me donne une responsabilité : non plus celle de survivre, mais de vivre pour mes enfants. Je ne veux plus prendre de risques inconsidérés._ »

C'était ça : grandir.

« Drago. Que me vaut l'honneur ? »

Le blond ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Tu dois être au courant de la fugue de ton fils. C'est intolérable. »

L'attitude de Potter changea du tout au tout : de relativement cordial, il prit une position défensive. Ses muscles se tendirent.

Néanmoins, il resta poli et l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il lui proposa même une tasse de thé, à la grande surprise de Drago. Pourquoi n'en venaient-ils pas aux faits ? Il était clair que Potter fuyait son rôle de père !

« Bien sûr que je suis au courant », reprit-il enfin. Il semblait contenir ses émotions. « Nous sommes passés chez toi hier soir pour le ramener à la maison. En revanche je ne t'ai pas aperçu, Drago. Seule ton épouse nous a reçus. »

L'ancien Serpentard ignora délibérément la dernière phrase.

« Comment un enfant de neuf ans a-t-il pu s'échapper de votre foyer ?! »

Drago n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Cette histoire l'avait rendu malade.

Emergeant en sueur d'un rêve angoissant, Drago eut une nouvelle vision : celle d'Albus, errant dans les bois du manoir, ses joues d'enfant salies de larmes et appelant au secours.

La terreur qu'il ressentit fut sa propre peur de le perdre décuplée par l'effroi du garçon.

Prenant sa baguette magique ainsi qu'une cape thermique, il avait couru pieds nus dans les bois, se fiant à sa vision pour le retrouver. Plus rien ne comptait que la survie de cet être qu'il aimait par-delà la raison.

Afin de ne pas entrer en contact visuel avec le garçon, Drago jeta un sort à une série de cailloux, les illuminant d'une lueur verte. Albus suivit le chemin ensorcelé, tel le Petit Poucet, trouvant la cape thermique qu'il déposa sur ses épaules afin de survivre au froid de Décembre.

 _« Monsieur Malefoy ? Je vous en prie, je souhaiterais vous parler. » « Monsieur Malefoy ? »,_ Suppliait-il en boucle. Le timbre de sa voix reflétait sa timidité.

L'enfant aussi _ressentait_ sa présence dans les bois. Grâce à l'aide de Drago, il parvint jusqu'au portail du Manoir Malefoy.

Le blond observa sa réaction lorsqu'Astoria vint le chercher : il était déçu _._ Par Merlin, un enfant traversait trois villes et une forêt en pleine nuit pour le _rencontrer_ …

Le bruit d'un carnet de dessins jeté sur le bureau le ramena au présent. Potter ne semblait plus malléable, il était eh bien… comme durant sa scolarité, _impulsif._

« Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question. En revanche, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi le carnet de mon fils est rempli de portraits de toi. »

Du bout des doigts, Drago souleva les premières pages. Il n'osait regarder à l'intérieur.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Comment justifier cela ? Il préféra la fuite. Il entrerait dans un terrain sur lequel Potter et lui étaient à l'aise. Pas cette mascarade d'adultes – de parents – responsables.

« Facile, Potter », cingla-t-il en le fusillant du regard. « Esquiver une réponse par le biais d'une autre question. Je sais faire, moi aussi. Alors maintenant dis-moi pourquoi ton fils s'est échappé de votre domicile hier soir, a traversé trois villes, une forêt entière sans même que vous ne vous en aperceviez ? Il n'a même pas dix ans ! Je n'ose imaginer dans quel état Astoria aurait été si Scorpius… »

Potter fit un mouvement brusque, si bien que Drago se prépara à esquiver une attaque. Mais ce n'était pas sa baguette magique qu'il sortait de sa poche, seulement deux photos animées de journaux.

La première, vieille de dix ans, le représentait devant une foule curieuse – lorsqu'il avait annoncé en public qu'il reprenait le poste de Severus Rogue. La deuxième datait du jour de la victoire contre Voldemort, on apercevait au loin Narcissa, Lucius et Drago quittant le château.

« Ginny et moi les avons découvertes dans sa chambre. Il les collectionne dans une boîte cachée sous son lit. Si tu feuillètes ce carnet de dessins, tu t'apercevras qu'il y a des portraits de toi plus vrais que nature, des portraits de maintenant alors qu'il est censé ne jamais t'avoir rencontré, Drago. Il y a aussi… »

Comme si les mots ne parvenaient à sortir, Potter fit un geste de la main et les pages du bloc se mirent à tourner, se figeant sur une représentation détaillée du manoir Malefoy.

Les pages suivantes montraient des pièces intérieures, d'autres représentaient la roseraie, les bois extérieurs, le grand portail…

« C'est incroyable », souffla le blond. Il était bluffé par le talent artistique d'Albus – malheureusement pas par ce que les croquis impliquaient.

« Oui », reprit Potter. « Sais-tu ce que notre fils nous a dit concernant sa fugue ? »

« … »

« Il voulait te voir, m'a supplié de te rencontrer. Il dit qu'il a dessiné tout ceci grâce à des… _visions_. » Le ton de sa voix reflétait son scepticisme. « Je suis bien placé pour croire aux prophéties, mais _ça_ … J'exige des explications. Ta présence ici, aujourd'hui, ta colère, ne me rassurent pas. »

Drago avala sa salive. Tôt ou tard, le Héros National découvrirait la vérité. Albus n'avait que neuf ans et le phénomène se déclenchait déjà.

Jamais au cours de sa vie l'ancien Serpentard n'avait ressenti tant d'appréhension. Même durant la guerre.

Il se leva, fit trois fois le tour du bureau pour se dégourdir les jambes, observa la pluie fracasser les vitres du Ministère de la Magie avant de se tourner vers son ancien ennemi et de déclarer :

« Je suis l'âme-sœur de ton fils. »

Il y eut un long instant de silence.

Se raclant la gorge, il précisa : « Il est aussi mon âme-sœur. C'est un lien réciproque. Cela explique ses visions, ses dessins… » Il ne rajouta pas : _« Son obsession pour moi »._

Drago retint un rire nerveux : le Héros National semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

 **~ DM/ASP ~**

 **Gare de King's Cross – 2017**

 **Age de S. Malefoy, de A.S. Potter : 11 ans et de H. Potter : 37 ans**

Sur le quai 9 ¾, à King's Cross, régnait l'agitation caractéristique de la rentrée des classes des sorciers. Son frère, James, semblait particulièrement à l'aise avec ce brouhaha : il avait déjà filé au loin et embarqué dans le Poudlard Express.

Lily, en retrait, trépignait d'impatience. « Quand est-ce que tu montes dans le train, Al ? »

Elle était mignonne, sa petite sœur. Il l'aimait beaucoup pour cela : à l'inverse de James, elle lui ressemblait.

Lily était plutôt discrète comme enfant _._ Albus trouvait que son frère aîné était insupportable – pour ne pas le qualifier autrement – rebelle tel que l'avait été son grand-père (qui portait d'ailleurs le même nom).

Il essaya de ne pas repartir sur ce chemin de pensées – cela le rendait amer et envieux. A défaut d'hériter des prénoms de ses grands-parents paternels, il avait écopé des prénoms de deux hommes ayant joué des rôles ambigus dans la guerre.

« Papa », murmura-t-il en tirant sur sa robe. « Je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard. »

Ce dernier parut surpris puis porta sur lui un regard tendre. « Albus, Serpentard n'est pas une mauvaise maison. Sais-tu que j'ai failli y être ? »

« Je l'ignorais. » Le grand Harry Potter aurait dû être dans la maison maudite, celle de Lord Voldemort ! Le jeune garçon en fut désarçonné.

« En fait, j'avais très peur ce jour-là, j'avais seulement onze ans, tout comme toi. J'ai donc demandé au Choixpeau de ne pas m'y envoyer. Il a tenu compte de mon souhait il a choisi à défaut Gryffondor pour mon côté courageux... ou impulsif, tout dépend du point de vue. »

« Ça, c'est vrai que les Serpentards sont lâches ! »

Albus rougit aussitôt. Il s'autorisait rarement à exprimer ses émotions.

Ainsi, il cachait sa gestuelle, ses pensées, ses sentiments, il parlait même très peu – sa gorge se resserrait lorsqu'on lui demandait son _opinion._ Il pouvait encore se cacher derrière ses parents mais il savait que tôt ou tard on le forcerait à parler.

En attendant, il se faisait violence. Se taire était la meilleure solution pour ne pas blesser autrui. Il l'avait d'abord appris auprès de ses parents… Lorsqu'ils se disputaient, ils utilisaient des mots tranchants, pouvant créer un point de rupture.

Un souvenir restait gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire : il était acculé contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, pleurant, suppliant, ses mains plaquées contre ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre.

Sa mère Ginny, pourtant si tendre et aimante, accroupie près de lui : « Al, chez qui préfères-tu vivre si papa et moi divorcions ? »

Il fut incapable de faire un choix. Dès sa naissance, on ne lui en avait laissé aucun. Les dés furent jetés au premier jour de sa vie, jetés vers un homme magnifique…

La voix de son père le ramena à la réalité. Albus sursauta lorsqu'une bonne vieille dame les dépassa trimballant son chariot de bonbons et chocogrenouilles.

Il rougit deux fois plus en réalisant qu'il s'était _égaré._ Un comble dans une gare – le type d'endroit où Albus se perdait dans ses pensées, « rêveur » comme on le qualifiait si bien…

« Al », répéta Harry. « Pourquoi dis-tu que les Serpentards n'ont pas de courage ? »

De nouveau, il demeura silencieux. Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais eu la décence de le rencontrer – pire, il le _fuyait._ Si ça ce n'était pas de la couardise !

« En tout cas », reprit Harry. « Ne t'en fais pas, le Choixpeau tiendra compte de tes désirs. »

Il hocha la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il parcourait les wagons du Poudlard Express, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Scorpius Malefoy, assis seul dans un compartiment.

« Bonjour, Scorpius », le salua-t-il.

« Bonjour, Albus. »

Les présentations n'étaient pas nécessaires. Bien qu'ils ne se fussent jamais parlé, ils s'étaient aperçus au loin sur le quai.

Au même instant, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il eut les larmes aux yeux lorsque la famille Malefoy, après lui avoir jeté un bref regard, se détourna de lui.

« J'ai une lettre pour toi, si… si bien sûr cela ne te dérange pas de t'asseoir ici. »

En arrière-plan, Albus perçut des chuchotements dans les couloirs. Certains élèves parlaient d'eux.

« Pas du tout. » Il s'installa. Scorpius lui sourit.

Il paraissait si naturel, si simple, qu'il plut immédiatement à Albus. Après tout, il le connaissait déjà un peu, au travers des visions qu'il avait de son… _âme-sœur._ Si le Choixpeau l'envoyait à Serpentard, avec Scorpius, alors il accepterait d'y être. Il aurait un ami.

« Elle est de mon père, si tu souhaites la lire. »

En la dépliant, il crut mourir. Il possédait un objet que Drago avait touché de ses propres mains. Il respira un grand coup pour ne pas montrer son trouble et décida de la lire une fois seul à Poudlard.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, il craignait de s'évanouir selon son contenu.

 **~ DM/ASP ~**

 **Au Terrier, Maison des Weasley – 2022**

 **Age de A.S. Potter : 16 ans et de L. L Potter : 15 ans**

Confortablement installé à l'ombre d'un pommier, Albus Severus Potter tentait d'apprendre son cours de Potions. Difficile de se concentrer avec les éclats de rire de ses cousins.

Le jeune homme était parvenu à s'isoler malgré maintes suppliques de ces derniers, qui tentèrent de l'entraîner dans une partie de Quidditch.

Il leur envia leur insouciance et poussa un long soupir, franchement ennuyé de devoir réviser pendant ses vacances d'été.

Albus était loin d'être prodigieux en Potions. Ses sorts, trop maladroits, lui valurent quelques séjours à l'infirmerie. C'est pourquoi il devait réviser d'arrache-pied.

« Monsieur Potter », soupirait alors Mme Pomfresh en levant les yeux au ciel, les mains sur les hanches. « Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes amoureux de moi, dans cette famille !»

Ce à quoi il répondait toujours par une grimace. Honnêtement, suivre l'exemple de son père pour être un bras cassé… Il aurait préféré ressembler au Héros National dans des domaines moins risqués !

Le problème d'Albus se résumait en un mot : la pratique. Autant il ne semblait pas trop mauvais en interrogations écrites, autant l'élaboration de potions ne l'avait jamais réussi.

 _A qui la faute_ ? _Comment puis-je être attentif avec l'objet de mes désirs comme professeur ?_

Albus ferma brusquement son manuel. De toute façon, il n'excellait que pour une chose… Sa _beauté._

Il eut un sourire amer à cette pensée. Quelle estime de lui pouvait-il espérer ?

Le destin façonna son physique Albus se contentait de vivre avec. Cet enfoiré de destin lui façonna également un nom – joie d'être né Potter, fils du Survivant – et pire il lui adressa une âme-sœur – un homme de plus de quarante ans, plus inaccessible que l'éternité elle-même….

Parfois, il se comparait à un imposteur : d'une étincelle, sa naissance un feu entier brûla, bien qu'il ne fit rien pour l'embraser. Rien d'autre qu'exister.

Derrière son masque de perfection, Albus demeurait le même : réservé, pudique, rêveur…

Quand Lily Luna, sa petite sœur, lui confia que ses amies étaient prêtes à lui donner des cours privés de Potions pour qu'il leur fasse un show… Albus en fut consterné.

Il faut dire que ça n'avait pas commencé ainsi : lors de sa première année à Poudlard, nombre de garçons – plus particulièrement les Serpentards, ceux de sa _propre_ maison – se moquèrent de lui. _« Il est si chouuuu !_ » entendait-il au détour de chaque couloir.

A la différence de Harry au même âge Albus était légèrement en surpoids, ses joues conservant les rondeurs de l'enfance. Par rapport à ses camarades, il était le plus petit de taille.

En deuxième et troisième année, il s'affina davantage, tout en gardant quelques rondeurs. Les filles commencèrent à le regarder.

Changer de coupe n'enleva rien à ce succès grandissant durant sa cinquième année. Ses cheveux châtain aux reflets roux poussèrent jusqu'aux épaules et son visage qualifié d'angélique devint « craquant » puis « sexy ».

Dans tous les cas, il ne laissait personne indifférent.

Une bouffée de chaleur le traversa tandis qu'un souvenir émergeait. Il inspira profondément, dissimulant son début d'érection derrière le manuel.

 _Drago Malefoy_ l'avait _dé-vi-sa-gé_ …

C'était la veille des vacances, lors d'une interrogation écrite.

Et alors que la théorie ne lui posait pas vraiment problème, le jeune Serpentard fut incapable d'aligner trois phrases cohérentes. Son regard fixé sur sa nuque le brûlait un regard coupable qui se détournait lorsqu'Albus levait les yeux.

Ce n'était pas comme si le père de Scorpius l'appréciait. Au contraire, il semblait lui vouer une certaine… _aversion_ – le mot « haine » n'était pas approprié dans leur situation. Après tout, leur lien ne le permettait.

En son intérieur, il l'appelait ainsi : « Le lien ». Pour Albus, il s'agissait d'un coup de foudre pur et dur : il avait neuf ans, était tombé sur cette vieille photo de journal et tout s'était alors déclenché.

Ses rêves, ses visions, ses sentiments, son admiration honteuse pour Drago Malefoy, puis plus tard son amour, plus tard encore son désir pour lui…

La seule fois où il dormit chez Scorpius – Albus était alors âgé de quinze ans – son professeur l'évita comme la peste. Comme lors de sa fugue à l'âge de neuf ans.

Albus déchanta lorsque Drago le coinça contre un mur au milieu de la nuit. Il lui ordonna, les traits tirés par la fatigue, de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds au manoir. « C'est la dernière fois ! » avait-il cinglé.

Albus se sentit malheureux comme la pierre. Drago ne l'avait touché que pour le mettre en garde.

Son professeur l'ignorait constamment, en classe, mais également dans les couloirs, lors des repas. Six ans que ce calvaire durait.

C'est pourquoi il révisait d'arrache-pied ses cours de Potions. Il voulait impressionner cet homme.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas le bruit des petites sandales qui se rapprochaient. Lily Luna s'installa à ses côtés.

« Al ! » dit-elle d'une voix pleine de reproches. « C'est vrai que tu as posé un lapin à Jessica ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, perturbé par son apparition. A quelques minutes près elle l'aurait trouvé en train de…

« Je t'ai présenté à mes copines et tu n'as daigné leur parler. Dis-moi la vérité, maintenant ! »

Albus ne put s'empêcher de rire. Lily rêvait d'être actrice et Merlin ce n'était pas pour rien… Ses yeux semblaient humides et elle se mordait la lèvre, comme s'il allait lui confier un _gigantesque_ secret. Qu'était devenue la mignonne petite Lily, sage et discrète ? L'adolescence lui donnait des ailes d'extraversion…

« Quelle vérité ? » soupira-t-il, accusant le coup. Il connaissait déjà la chanson.

« Que tu es gay, voyons ! »

« Dans tes rêves, Lily. »

« Mais… Tu as dix-sept ans, tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille, pourtant elles sont toutes folles de toi. Tu possèdes le plus beau visage de tout Poudlard. Même le vieux Rusard ne parvient pas à te regarder droit dans les yeux et tu ne ressens qu'une vague indifférence aux gens qui t'entourent… Tu dois avoir envie de sexe, c'est obligé ! Ou alors tu es un extra-terrestre, comme je l'ai toujours supposé ! »

Bien sûr qu'il en crevait d'envie. Seulement, il n'était ni attiré par les hommes, ni par les femmes.

« Je n'aime personne, Lily. C'est tout. »

Albus décida d'ignorer ce pincement bien distinct dans la poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, alors ? » plaisanta-t-elle. « Les hippogriffes, les géants, les tyrannosaures ? »

« Je te signale que les dinosaures ont disparu depuis des milliers d'années… »

Lily lui adressa un sourire espiègle.

« Je parle des fossiles. Peut-être que t'aimes les vieux ? Genre une prof… Oh Merlin, tout sauf la directrice MacGonagall, épargne-nous ! »

Son air horrifié le fit rire… nerveusement. Quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise dans cette foutue conversation. Si Lily mettait le doigt sur son _incommensurable_ problème…

Il ne souhaitait pas la mettre dans la confidence. S'ils furent proches étant enfants, un écart s'était creusé entre eux – le même écart qui existait avec James.

C'était déjà bien suffisant que les parents soient au courant.

 **~ DM/ASP ~**

 _ **Flash Back – Dortoir des Serpentards, Poudlard**_

Albus ouvrit la lettre, fébrile. Il venait d'arriver à Poudlard et se trouvait enfin seul dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

 _Cher Albus,_

 _Mon nom est Drago Malefoy, je suis le père de Scorpius._

 _Je t'écris afin de répondre aux questions qui te préoccupent. Ces questions, elles m'ont hanté de nombreuses années et c'est en tant qu'adulte et parent que je souhaite t'aider à traverser cette épreuve._

 _Il s'agit de mon seul et unique rôle : te protéger._

 _Grâce à nos visions communes, j'ai perçu en toi une grande intelligence. Notre lien ne t'a pas échappé… Ce lien si particulier, tes parents, mis dans la confidence, m'autorisent à t'en parler aujourd'hui._

 _C'est un peu tôt, mais nous préférons cela à une nouvelle tentative de fugue. De plus, tes onze ans constituent l'âge fatidique : nous nous rencontrerons pour la première fois ce jour, sur le quai 9 ¾, lorsque j'accompagnerai Scorpius. Puis nous nous reverrons régulièrement à Poudlard, j'y occupe le poste de professeur des Potions._

 _Ainsi, je pourrai remplir ce seul et unique rôle dont je t'ai parlé : être ton protecteur._

 _En effet, nous sommes, toi et moi, des âmes-sœurs. Cela se produit une fois tous les trois cent ans chez les sorciers deux personnes naissent génétiquement compatibles à 98 % - c'est-à-dire que leur magie, une fois unie, peut équivaloir à celle d'une vingtaine de sorciers expérimentés._

 _Ce phénomène donne lieu à une perception de l'autre accrue et ce dans l'espace-temps – expliquant nos visions partagées. Il développe nos sensations – il fait en sorte que l'un ne puisse vivre sans l'autre, comme une certaine prophétie au sujet de ton père et de Lord Voldemort._

 _En principe, la génétique est bien faite : les sorciers concernés naissent dans le même pays. Mais en ce qui nous concerne, 26 années nous séparent – un large fossé temporel._

 _Il semble donc que le destin ait décidé du type de relation que nous aurons. Je veillerai sur ta personne, de loin, espérant que tu comprennes cela. Notre lien paraitrait ambigu aux yeux d'autrui, incompris._

 _Garde bien à l'esprit, Albus, que, quoiqu'il arrive, malgré ma froideur, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi._

 _Comme lorsque je t'ai guidé dans les bois. N'oublie jamais le chemin de pierres ensorcelées. Je t'aiderai à tracer cette belle route qui t'attend. D'ici là, je te confie mon fils, Scorpius, il m'est avis que vous ferez de bons amis._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Drago Malefoy._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

 **~ DM/ASP ~**

 **Poudlard, dortoir des Serpentards – 2023**

 **Age de A.S. Potter : 17 ans**

 _Drago,_

 _Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, de savoir que de Janvier à Décembre, tu vas me manquer ? Au fil du temps, il n'y aura rien d'autre que nos rêves…_

 _A quoi me sert ce corps s'il n'est pas là pour te toucher ? J'ai mal au ventre. Je suis biaisé, pas baisé…_

 _Dix-sept ans et puceau je me préserve pour toi – autant dire que je mourrai vieux garçon. Attendre ne sert à rien tu me feras juste convoiter l'éternité et le vide._

 _Tu sais, j'ai essayé si fort de t'oublier. Comme tu me l'as ordonné, à cette sortie de cours de septième année._

 _« Albus, ne me regarde plus ainsi. Je suis ton professeur, j'ai l'âge de ton père. Nous ne pourrons jamais être autre chose. »_

 _Mais toi, dis-moi, à quel prix as-tu renoncé à moi ? Comment as-tu fait pour enfanter une femme ? C'était avant ma naissance, mais la mélancolie te tenaillait. Tu as même séjourné chez les fous, par deux fois, tant tu étais vide à l'intérieur. Dans ces moments, Astoria t'a lavé, essuyé, nourri…_

 _Combien de mois t'ai-je manqué, Drago ? Combien de Janvier, Février, Mars, Avril, Mai, Juin, Juillet, Août, Septembre, Octobre, Novembre, Décembre ?_

 _Dix-sept ans de plus et encore une éternité de mélancolie si l'on ne se rejoint pas…_

 _Tu m'ordonnes de ne plus te regarder ardemment. Alors pourquoi avoir divorcé d'Astoria ? N'oublie pas que je sais tout de toi…_

 _Je sais ce désir profond d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, puis un ami à Poudlard, tous ces échecs, car le destin n'attendait que nous…_

 _Je sais ta manière de te brosser les dents, ce pli dans tes cheveux blonds au réveil qui t'agace cette réserve que tu as, presqu'à hauteur de la mienne, ce contrôle qui t'empêche d'être animal avec moi._

 _Ce soir, il y a urgence, tu sais ? A l'évidence, j'aimerais payer pour mon insolence …_

 _Comment penses-tu t'y prendre ? Hâte de savoir… de sentir…Merlin, cette lettre est un cri dans la nuit, je pleurerai une fois sobre._

 _C'est toi qui m'as dit d'essayer. Alors je m'exécute, des semaines durant. Festoyer, décevoir mes parents, mes amis…_

 _Tu es devenu bouillant de rage lorsque Kevin m'a roulé une pelle. Je l'ai senti. D'ailleurs, je te sens en ce moment tu lis ces mots avec rage, à mesure que je les écris._

 _La fête se prolonge ce soir… Si tu n'accours pas, qui sait où finirai-je ? Les lits ne manquent pas je peux allumer n'importe qui en un claquement de doigts._

 _Alors, donne-moi un nom, Drago. Le nom d'une personne qui pour la première fois me caressera, touchera, baisera, sucera… A moins que tu ne viennes me protéger, destrier sur ton cheval blanc. N'est-ce pas que tu as fait toutes ces années ? En niant mon existence…_

 _Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Le rôle de Sauveur du monde Sorcier étant déjà pris, tu as voulu endosser celui de protecteur d'Albus Severus Potter ?_

 _Petit rappel : avant de me couper l'herbe sous le pied, tu aurais dû penser à la réciprocité de notre lien. C'était touchant cette leçon donnée dans ta lettre lorsque j'avais onze ans, mais maintenant, c'est pathétique._

 _Si ta satisfaction d'âme-sœur est de me protéger as-tu pensé à ma propre satisfaction ?Espèce d'égoïste, d'égocentrique. C'est ce que tu es, Drago Malefoy._

 **~ DM/ASP ~**

 **Poudlard, dortoir des Serpentards – 2023**

 **Age de D. Malefoy : 43 ans et de A.S. Potter : 17 ans**

Le professeur de Potions était fou de rage. Il traversa d'un pas rapide le cachot des Serpentards.

C'était contraire au règlement, de quitter ses quartiers personnels et de se rendre dans une Maison au milieu de la nuit. Il se dit qu'il en paierait les conséquences plus tard. La raison ne le guidait plus la colère l'aveuglait.

Ses pieds martelaient le sol avec rapidité, sans faire toutefois le moindre bruit : en effet, Drago marchait en pantoufles, ayant seulement pris le temps d'enfiler une robe de chambre.

Il donna distraitement le mot de passe pour que la porte s'ouvre. Dans la salle commune, une musique entêtante raisonnait et des packs de bierraubeurre traînaient sur les tables basses. Bien qu'il respectait la directrice actuelle de Poudlard, MacGonagall, elle devenait selon lui bien trop vieille et permissive.

Autoriser l'alcool aux adolescents menait forcément à la dépravation. Drago Malefoy fut un des seuls à mettre le veto sur cette nouvelle loi.

Son regard se dirigea vers un des canapés où un jeune homme riait aux éclats.

« Scorpius. »

« Papa ?! Que fais-tu là ? » Sa voix était partie dans les aigues. Visiblement, son propre fils se vautrait aussi dans la débauche. Il essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître sa déception.

« Où est Albus ? »

« Je l'ignore. » Cependant, il le vit déglutir, signifiant qu'il lui mentait. Il connaissait bien son garçon.

Drago ne voyait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle Scorpius protégeait Albus : celui-ci le lui avait demandé.

Grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il se fit siffler par des élèves qu'il bouscula au passage.

« Salazar, c'est le professeur Malefoy ! » entendit-il dans son dos.

Pénétrant dans le dortoir sans frapper, il tomba sur Albus allongé dans un lit en compagnie de Kevin Layer. Bien qu'ils portaient leurs vêtements, le peu de distance entre eux le fit voir rouge. Le sourire hautain d'Albus accrut sa fureur.

« Dégage », ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale à Kevin. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir.

« Tu es insupportable », lâcha-t-il, s'efforçant de rester le plus loin possible d'Albus et de ne pas lui lancer un sort bien corsé. « A quoi pouvais-je m'attendre d'autre, d'un croisé Potter et Weasley ? »

Haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, le jeune Serpentard se coucha davantage et posa une main sur la braguette de son pantalon.

« C'est une qualité que tu apprécies, qu'on te tienne tête, Drago. »

Le blond avala sa salive et s'efforça de penser avec son cerveau – pas avec autre chose. Au prix d'un effort considérable, il détourna les yeux de l'objet de ses désirs et claqua d'une voix froide :

« Redresse-toi, Albus. Tu as l'air d'une traînée. Et ne me tutoies pas, je suis ton professeur. »

« J'aime quand tu donnes des ordres… »

« Merlin, tu es complètement saoul ! »

Ce constat l'énerva tout en l'attristant. Si Albus était dans un tel état, c'était à cause de leur _situation_ merdique.

« Saoul de toi… »

Drago observa Albus se lever, tituber légèrement et s'approcher de lui à pas tremblants. Son haleine puait l'alcool, il était fébrile. La désinvolture n'était pas un état naturel chez lui, Drago le savait bien.

Le jeune homme était un être sensible et réservé, un brin provocateur, mais pas à ce point. Avant qu'il n'essaie de l'embrasser, Drago se saisit de son avant-bras et le plaqua contre un mur, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Ce qu'il ressentit l'alarma au plus point.

C'était la première fois en dix-sept années qu'ils étaient si proches physiquement. Leurs corps réagirent aussitôt ainsi que leur magie, qui se mit à crépiter et faire des étincelles.

Cependant, il ne craquerait pas. Inspirant profondément, il se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

« Tu n'es plus un enfant, Albus, j'ai bien compris le message. Ta manipulation a marché ce soir, voilà que je rapplique. Maintenant sois bien attentif à la mienne : un prochain coup pareil et je disparais complètement de ta vie. »

« Tu… Tu n'oserais pas, tu as besoin de moi ! »

« Pas comme ça. Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin d'un adolescent immature. »

« Pourquoi ne vois-tu que notre différence d'âge ?! » cria soudain Albus, essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

« Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il y a entre nous. La preuve, ton attitude de ce soir. Tu dois comprendre que je n'ai pas eu la chance de grandir dans le monde d'après-guerre, où tout est rose et où je suis le fils du Héros. Même si je ne suis plus avec Astoria je tiens toujours à protéger ma famille. Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne salir l'image des Malefoy avec l'effort que j'ai fourni pour que l'on sorte la tête de l'eau. Et il est hors de question que je me mette à dos les Potter. »

« Alors tu as peur… »

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du jeune homme. Il le sentit épuisé. Drago l'était également.

« A dix-sept ans, on ne raisonne que par ses émotions », expliqua-t-il. « Je suis passé par là. Après quarante ans, on doit penser rationnellement. Peur, colère, mélancolie, tristesse… désir… ou amour… Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Nous avons des prérogatives. Tu le comprendras un jour. »

Son élève se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, caressa sa joue avec la sienne. Son duvet de poils blond râpa contre la joue du Serpentard, ce qui créa une tâche de rougeur. Il avait toujours eu la peau sensible – une peau de rouquin. Imaginer la façon dont le reste de son corps pourrait rougir sous son contact fit augmenter sa propre chaleur corporelle.

Il le repoussa doucement, déposant un baiser sur son front. Les mèches d'Albus étaient moites. Il était couvert de sueur.

Des courants électriques traversaient Drago et son désir pour lui ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal.

Il crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait dévorer sa bouche et baisser son pantalon…

A la place, il tourna les talons et quitta le dortoir des Serpentards.

 **~ DM/ASP ~**

 **Poudlard, Salle sur Demande – Mars 1996**

 **Age de D. Malefoy : 16 ans**

Les vacances de Printemps étaient l'occasion pour les élèves de sixième année de Poudlard de décompresser, d'autant plus que les matchs de Quidditch affluaient.

Potter avait profité de l'un de ces matchs pour le prendre en filature – à vrai dire, ces dernières semaines, il s'agissait d'une véritable obsession. Drago savait que Potter le soupçonnait il devait donc redoubler de vigilance. Et il était difficile de compter sur Crabbe et Goyle – bien qu'ils le servaient, ces deux-là étaient discrets comme des hippogriffes en colère.

S'il continuait ainsi, Drago craignait de mourir d'une crise d'angoisse.

Cela faisait sept mois qu'il vivait quotidiennement avec un taux de cortisol maximal il avait perdu cinq kilos à force de se lever avec la nausée, son cœur battait à tout rompre au moindre angle de couloir, sa gorge taisait le plus lourd des secrets.

Drago s'était même mis à hyper ventiler dans la Salle sur Demande. Des larmes de soulagement avaient ensuite dévalé ses joues lorsque, au bout de quelques minutes, son souffle ainsi que son rythme cardiaque s'étaient régulés.

Cette impression d'asphyxie avait fait éclore une souffrance dévastatrice : des sanglots l'avaient déchiré pendant plus de trente minutes, et ce n'est qu'à bout d'épuisement, qu'ils cessèrent.

Le peu d'estime qu'il avait de lui-même s'était effondré comme un château de cartes. S'il échouait une fois de plus, ce n'étaient plus seulement ses parents qui seraient déçus, ses professeurs ou encore ses camarades ce serait Voldemort.

Et décevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait à signer son arrêt de mort ainsi que celui de sa famille.

« D'accord, Drago », murmura-t-il pour lui-même, redressant sa baguette magique en direction de l'Armoire à Disparaître. « Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut manquer pour que ce fichu passage fonctionne ? »

Il tenta un nouveau sort qui échoua. De rage, le blond dirigea sa baguette vers une vieille horloge entreposée sur un tas de bricabrac et lança un _expelliarmus_ , balançant les objets à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le bruit du choc sur le sol brisa le silence.

Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'avec sa dernière réparation le passage serait rétabli. Un éclat à l'intérieur de l'armoire attira son regard : il s'agissait d'une ombre qui venait de passer, une ombre vêtue de vert foncé. Comme les uniformes des employés de Barjow et Beurk !

Le seul moyen de vérifier s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination était de tester. Jusqu'à présent, les oiseaux qu'il avait fait passer étaient revenus grillés au feu de bois. Après avoir métamorphosé un origami en papier en petit rouge gorge, il l'envoya dans l'armoire.

Il revint en chantant.

Se retenant de pleurer de joie, le jeune Serpentard décida de vérifier par lui-même. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

Inspirant profondément, il traversa.

 **~ DM/ASP ~**

 **Poudlard, dortoir des Serpentards – 2023**

 **Age de D. Malefoy : 16 ans et de A.S. Potter : 17 ans**

Maudissant la qualité de son sommeil, Albus enfila une paire de pantoufles ainsi qu'un peignoir vert et argent. Après une cuite pareille, il espérait dormir profondément et oublier.

C'était sans compter sur son extrême vigilance – il était incapable de dormir d'une traite, Albus se réveillait en sueur au moindre bruit. Il savait quand un de ses camarades allait aux toilettes, quand un autre faisait un cauchemar – ou pire, lorsqu'ils se masturbaient en cachette.

C'est pourquoi le chant discret d'un oiseau le tira d'un rêve, dans lequel lui et Drago Malefoy flirtaient sur le sable blanc d'une plage aux tropiques. Décidemment, son imaginaire avait quelque chose de Poufsouffle…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit son armoire à vêtements, il se secoua : comment un oiseau aurait-il pu se trouver à l'intérieur ? Prêt à retourner se coucher, il se retourna aussitôt en entendant un bruit de fracas… _à l'intérieur de l'armoire._

Albus faillit secouer Scorpius pour cette mauvaise blague.

Levant sa baguette magique en direction des portes, il l'abaissa lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme blond en sortir. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans la pénombre et se firent écho pendant une longue minute.

Tous deux restaient figés.

L'instant ne semblait pas réel.

« Drago ? »

« Qui es-tu ? Où suis-je ? » Une légère panique transparaissait dans son timbre.

Bien qu'hautaine et moins grave, il la reconnut. _Sa_ voix. De la même façon qu'il avait reconnu son allure, son regard, senti son odeur… Albus avança d'un pas et, secoué de légers tremblements, posa sa main sur le bras du blond.

Celui-ci sentit un courant électrique le traverser et recula d'un pas. Il lui adressa un regard surpris et leva sa baguette d'un geste menaçant.

« Nous ne sommes pas chez Barjow et Beurk », constata-t-il. « Cet endroit m'est drôlement familier… Réponds à mes questions et je te laisserai en vie. »

Le jeune Serpentard retint un rire. Drago le menaçait ? Il était incapable de faire de mal à une mouche, alors tuer… Dumbledore l'avait bien compris à l'époque.

« Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter, nous sommes dans le cachot de la maison Serpentard, à Poudlard. Quel… âge as-tu ? »

Semblant tomber des nus, Drago observa vivement les lieux puis dévisagea Albus.

« Tu plaisantes ! » s'exclama t-il, incrédule. « Je… J'ai seize ans. »

« Et moi dix-sept. Nous sommes en 2023. »

« D'accord », fit Drago pour lui-même, prenant son visage entre ses mains. « L'armoire m'a fait atterrir dans le futur. Très bien, ce n'est rien. Faisons le chemin inverse. »

Il se détourna et s'apprêta à entrer à l'intérieur de l'armoire mais de nouveau un courant électrique le secoua, un courant désagréable. Grimaçant, il repoussa l'inconnu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Laisse-moi partir ! »

« Attends, ça pourrait être dangereux… Et puis… regarde, l'armoire est vide, il n'y a plus de passage ! »

De plus en plus abasourdi, Drago fouilla chaque angle et recoin du meuble, il murmura pendant plusieurs minutes une série de sorts avant de pousser des jurons.

Inquiet que ses camarades les surprennent, Albus jeta des sorts de silence et d'invisibilité autour d'eux.

« Ecoute », dit-il dans un geste de réconfort, posant une main sur l'épaule du blond. « Il fait nuit, nous verrons cela demain… Tu sembles… exténué. »

Albus le pensait sincèrement : tout dans l'apparence du jeune Drago Malefoy dégageait la faiblesse, la dépression, la vulnérabilité. Dans le noir, il percevait ses traits tirés et des cernes marqués.

Connaissant son histoire pendant la guerre, il ressentit une puissante tristesse l'envahir au travers de leur lien d'âmes-sœurs.

Il ignorait pourquoi Drago Malefoy arrivait du passé et cela lui était égal. Actuellement, Albus ne ressentait qu'un désir surpuissant : celui de l'étreindre et de l'aimer.

Le blond dégagea rapidement sa main de son épaule, tressaillant. Il semblait à la fois sur ses gardes et à la fois très attiré par l'aura de son interlocuteur.

« Tu as dit t'appeler… Potter ? »

Il était dubitatif.

« Tu lui ressembles. Je reconnais tes yeux. Mais tu es… roux. »

« Un trait des Weasley », confia t-il, touché sans parvenir à l'expliquer. « Ma mère, c'est Ginny. »

« Et… si tu es né, je suppose… »

« Que mon père a remporté la guerre, oui. Il a tué Voldemort. »

Albus perçut son soupir de soulagement. Il décida de briser la glace en glissant ses doigts sur la joue du blond, la caressant tendrement.

« Tu es superbe », déclara-t-il non sans rougir de son audace. « Tu la ressens, n'est-ce pas ? La magie ? »

Drago secoua la tête, grimaçant de nouveau. Visiblement, il la percevait mais l'interprétait de façon négative. Albus devait le séduire, immédiatement.

« Je-je ne suis pas gay », répliqua l'ancien Serpentard. « Et par Salazar, cette conversation est irréaliste. J'ai dû tomber sur la tête pendant le transfert. »

« Non, tu es bien réel », chuchota l'autre en caressant de nouveau de sa joue, constatant avec joie que Drago, bien que chamboulé, se laissait faire. « Tu es là pour moi. Notre lien d'âme-sœurs nous a réunis. Ça devait arriver. »

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Viens. »

Albus l'attira dans son lit.

 **~ DM/ASP ~**

 **Poudlard, bureau de la directrice – 2023**

 **Age de M. MacGonagall. : 88 ans, de H. Weasley-Granger : 44 ans, de : 16 ans, de D. Malefoy : 43 ans, de A.S. Potter : 17 ans et de H. Potter : 43 ans**

Emmitouflé dans une couverture épaisse, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains, le regard du jeune Drago se perdait en direction des flammes crépitantes de la cheminée magique du bureau de la directrice de Poudlard.

En une journée futuresque, il avait compris bien des choses : qu'un avenir existait, un avenir où la terreur ne serait plus son quotidien, où les élèves de Poudlard grandiraient en sécurité, dans l'innocence de l'enfance.

Oh bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas tous innocents – cette pensée le traversa au sujet du fils cadet des Potter.

Alors qu'il venait à peine de se faire à l'idée d'un saut temporel, Albus l'avait entraîné dans son lit et convaincu de dormir à ses côtés la nuit portait conseil selon ses dires.

Aussitôt sous les draps, il avait posé ses mains sur lui, puis sa bouche, et Drago, désorienté, épuisé, littéralement _attiré_ s'était laissé aller il avait répondu du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui qui n'avait même jamais embrassé une fille.

Il fallait préciser, pour sa défense, qu'il n'avait jamais vu de _flammes_ de désir animer les yeux de quiconque ayant posé son regard sur lui.

En règle générale, les écoliers de Poudlard le dévisageaient avec crainte ou dégoût.

Qu'on ait envie de lui, à ce point de non-retour tel qu'il le sentait chez Albus, ça ébranlait sa réalité. Il était tombé dans un autre monde, un monde où il n'était plus vraiment lui et cette idée était loin de lui déplaire.

Le souvenir de leur coucherie lui semblait aussi irréaliste que son saut temporel, ou encore que la conversation imminente qu'entretenaient les futurs Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Minerva MacGonagall, Hermione Granger et… Drago Malefoy.

Il essayait de ne pas trop détailler sa future personne – il trouvait cet homme de quarante années affreusement laid, bien trop vieux pour son âge.

Sa tenue laissait supposer qu'il était professeur à l'école. Du haut de ses seize ans et du drame que la guerre représentait pour lui, Drago était incapable d'imaginer cela : qu'il pourrait un jour travailler à Poudlard.

« Drago, tout va bien ? »

La voix d'Hermione Granger le ramena vaguement au présent – enfin, au _futur._ Supposant qu'elle s'adressait à l'autre Malefoy présent, il l'ignora, demeurant dans ses pensées.

« Drago ? »

Sortant de sa torpeur, il se dégagea brusquement du fils Potter – ce dernier venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Trop près.

« Eloigne-toi », ordonna sèchement le Drago Malefoy adulte avant de devenir livide. Apparemment, les mots avaient échappé à son contrôle.

« Oh, je t'en prie Albus. On a déjà assez de problèmes. »

C'était la voix d'Harry Potter. Lui aussi avait bien vieilli.

« Tu as raison, papa. _Drago Junior_ et moi allons sortir tranquillement jouer à la marelle et vous laisser discuter entre adultes de l'évolution de la situation. Après tout, on n'est pas capables de décider par nous-même. »

Albus était cynique. Sa réflexion refroidit l'atmosphère, déjà bien tendue dans le bureau de la directrice MacGonagall.

Du temps de Dumbledore, on vous accueillait avec des bonbons au citrons et tout un tas de bric à brac de vieillard décérébré. Désormais, avec la métamorphe comme directrice, l'endroit restait chaleureux mais envahi de décorations de chats et de plaids de mamie décrépie.

Selon Drago, une telle décoration nuisait à la bonne circulation des énergies magiques.

« Monsieur Potter », intervint MacGonagall. « Calmez-vous s'il vous plait. »

« Mon chéri », enchaîna Ginny Weasley, visiblement inquiète des paroles de son fils. « On en parlera plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Plus tard ? » osa Albus.

Drago aurait préféré être ailleurs – la situation devenait gênante.

« Si vous espérez aborder ce que vous lui avez demandé de faire quand j'avais onze ans dans une foutue lettre », il désigna véhément l'autre Drago. « Alors laissez-moi vous dire une chose : c'est trop tard. Je l'aime depuis que je suis en âge de m'en souvenir et personne ne pourra m'enlever ça – pas même votre crainte à ce sujet. »

Il y eut un silence de plomb. Seul le crépitement dans l'âtre de la cheminée était audible.

Le corps entier d'Albus était tendu chaque muscle semblait refléter sa rage, sa souffrance. Il était une boule de nerfs. Depuis combien d'années contenait-il ces non-dits, cette rancœur envers les adultes qui étaient censés veiller sur lui ?

Il lut un profond malaise sur le visage de Potter le regard de Weasley était fuyant, quant à celui de l'autre Drago… il était totalement vide. Pourtant, le jeune Serpentard se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que cette présumée indifférence dissimilait l'effroi.

Et Drago Malefoy semblait à cet instant tétanisé.

Finalement, ce dernier énonça, fixant droit dans les yeux Albus :

« Ne sois pas impoli envers tes parents. Tu devrais sortir de ce bureau. Qu'en pensez-vous, Madame la Directrice ? »

Aussitôt, la baguette magique d'Albus crépita. Le jeune Drago, peu rassuré, se décala dans le canapé.

« Je viens d'avouer que je t'aime », répéta Albus, les dents serrées.

L'autre Drago eut la décence de détourner le regard.

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

Bien que les joues d'Albus étaient cramoisies et que des larmes glissaient le long de celles-ci, il tentait de demeurer digne.

« Je… » Jetant vaguement un œil à Harry Potter, Drago parut se reprendre : « Notre différence d'âge ne nous permettra jamais de… »

Dégoûté, Albus fonça sur lui et le bouscula violemment. Drago grimaça et sa massa le bras.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, incapables de s'arrêter. C'est Albus qui se détourna le premier et, près de la porte, interpela le jeune Drago.

« Drago, tu viens ? »

Le jeune homme, en très mauvaise position, ne savait que faire. La seule chose qui l'importait était de retourner dans le passé : on comptait sur lui. Pourtant, la demande du jeune Potter brisa quelque chose en lui.

Ce garçon l'attirait tellement.

« Je suis désolée, Albus », avança timidement Hermione Granger, qui jusqu'alors était restée silencieuse. « J'aurais besoin qu'on éclaircisse quelques petites choses au sujet des Armoires à Disparaitre. J'aimerais que le jeune Drago reste avec nous. »

« Très bien », conclut-il sèchement avant de quitter la pièce.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, sa mère partit à sa poursuite.

Harry Potter s'autorisa enfin à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils en poussant un profond soupir. Il venait d'enlever ses lunettes et de se masser les tempes.

« Nous perdons notre fils avec cette histoire d'âmes-sœurs. »

« Harry », le rassura Hermione. « Ça va aller. Albus a juste besoin… d'exprimer sa colère. C'est normal. »

« As-tu… Mince, c'est difficile à demander. S'est-il passé quoique ce soit entre vous ? »

Cette question était posée au futur Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier, dont le regard était resté fixé sur la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu Albus, sembla reprendre ses esprits.

Le ton de sa voix était tout à coup moins contrôlé lorsqu'il répondit sèchement :

« Bien sûr que non. Ton fils est mineur, Potter. »

« Il a pourtant conscience que rien ne pourra se passer entre vous… »

« C'est justement ce qui est difficile », précisa Hermione, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du héros du monde sorcier. « Il doit renoncer à la personne qu'il aime de tout son être. Ce n'est encore qu'un adolescent. »

Drago remarqua que ces ceux-là discutaient comme si rien d'autre n'existait – visiblement, même adultes, ils gardaient cette fâcheuse manie du trio inébranlable – il ne manquait plus que Ronald Weasley et le tableau serait parfait.

En parlant de tableau, celui d'Albus Dumbledore bien en évidence dans le bureau de MacGonagall ne lui avait pas échappé. Ainsi, ce dernier était mort….

Avait-il réussi sa mission durant sa sixième année ? Celle de tuer le grand mage ?

Si oui et que la clique de Potter avait gagné la guerre, comment était-il possible que sa future personne soit ne serait-ce que tolérée dans le monde sorcier ?

Il comprenait aisément qu'Harry Potter refuse qu'il touche à son fils – il y avait des limites à sa naïveté.

Décidant de prêter main forte au futur Drago Malefoy, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser, il se permit d'interrompre son auditoire :

« Vous disiez avoir besoin d'explications. »

« Oui ! »

Hermione Granger, devenue ministre de la Magie, avait été sollicitée par MacGonagall pour gérer cette situation particulière. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un sorcier voyageait dans le temps !

« Résumons. C'est en essayant de réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître dans la Salle sur Demande que tu as, lors d'une de tes tentatives, fait un saut dans le temps. Au lieu d'atterrir dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk, grâce à l'Armoire communiquante, tu as atterri… trente ans dans le futur, dans une armoire a propri non magique et ce dans le dortoir des Serpentards de Poudlard. »

« C'est à peu près ça. »

« Tu as donc seize ans, tu es en sixième année. » La voix de Potter était presque accusatrice.

« Oui, et à mon époque, tu me suis constamment… Tant d'intérêt à mon égard me flatte. »

Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher : taquiner Potter, même si ce dernier était bien plus âgé et expérimenté que lui.

Depuis vingt-quatre heures, Drago pouvait tout se permettre : avoir un ton léger, coucher avec un inconnu, se relaxer… Il se sentait pour la première fois en sécurité.

« Hm », reprit Hermione, toujours diplomatique. « Drago… Tu n'as aucun souvenir de… de ce voyage dans le futur ? »

« Encore une fois : non, aucun. »

Le professeur des Potions semblait tout à coup épuisé. Lui aussi s'autorisa à s'asseoir, à grande distance cependant des autres adultes présents.

« On vous a forcément jeté un Oubliettes avant de retourner dans le passé », fit remarquer très justement la directrice MacGonagall.

« Oui. J'imagine que le cours des évènements ne devait être modifié, même si cela aurait pu m'éviter bien des erreurs. »

« J'aurais souhaité que tu n'aies pas à tuer Dumbledore », soupira Harry, lui adressant un sourire triste – le genre de sourire qui laissa Drago stupéfait. Imaginer qu'il puisse être un jour en paix avec son ennemi de toujours lui donna envie de pleurer.

« Messieurs, comme l'avez si bien dit, nous ne pouvons et ne devons en aucun cas réécrire l'Histoire. Ni la ressasser, c'est néfaste. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Madame la Ministre. »

Minerva MacGonagall poursuivit : « Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je n'aurai pas choisi d'épouser cet idiot et infidèle d'Alberto Giovanni du temps de Salem ! »

Sa remarque détendit l'atmosphère. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit voler plusieurs petits plateaux roses et verts, sur lesquels de nouvelles tasses de chocolat chaud furent proposées à chacun.

Drago déclina. Il devait certes se remplumer mais à cette allure il risquait une indigestion au chocolat chaud.

« Si tu as atterri dans cette Armoire au dortoir des Serpentards, c'est qu'elle est communiquante avec celle de la Salle sur Demande. C'est obligatoire. Chaque Armoire à Disparaître a été créée par paire. Par contre, je n'explique pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais faire le chemin inverse. Tu as dit qu'il n'y a plus de passage ? »

« Non, plus rien. J'ai essayé à maintes reprises… C'est comme si la communication était coupée. L'Armoire que je tentais de réparer était brisée, alors je m'attendais à ce que la communication avec celle de Barjow et Beurk soit altérée… Mais là... Tout ceci... Je n'y comprends rien. »

« Je peux répondre à certaines de tes questions. »

Entendre sa propre voix s'adresser à lui fut un choc. Il se permit de le détailler davantage. Cet homme paraissait tellement austère : rien de beau, rien de chaleureux n'émanait de lui.

Le regarder était difficile. Drago éprouvait bien trop de dégoût.

« Bien que je ne me rappelle de rien au sujet du saut temporel », poursuivit l'autre. « Il y a des secrets que j'ai longtemps gardés. »

L'auditoire, et notamment Harry Potter, semblait tout ouï – il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

« En septième année, lorsque je devais faire des allers-retours entre Poudlard et le Manoir Malefoy, Quartier Général de Lord Voldemort le professeur Rogue, à cette époque devenu directeur de l'école, m'a demandé de mentir. C'est à la fin de ma sixième année…. Ce fameux soir où les Mangemorts sont entrés dans l'école grâce aux Armoires à Disparaître, que j'ai compris que Severus Rogue était de ton côté, Potter. D'un accord tacite, j'ai aidé Rogue durant ma septième année en remplissant quelques missions d'espionnage. Il ne voulait pas m'impliquer, mais il était trop tard pour ça. Ma famille prise au piège dans sa propre demeure, mes rares amis livrés en proie comme des cochons… Ainsi, après que les Mangemorts soient entrés dans l'école, Voldemort a exigé que l'Armoire située dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk soit transférée au Manoir Malefoy, afin qu'il l'ait toujours sous la main s'il décidait de pénétrer à nouveau dans Poudlard. Nous ne pouvions permettre cela. »

Harry Potter semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Il articula néanmoins : « Qu'avez-vous fait de l'Armoire ? »

« Nous en avons créé une copie identique afin de la placer au Manoir Malefoy. Bien sûr, la communication avec celle de la Salle sur Demande cessa de fonctionner. J'ai prétexté qu'elle était de nouveau brisée. Quant à la véritable Armoire située chez Barjow et Beurk… »

« Oh Merlin ! Vous l'avez transférée à Poudlard, dans le dortoir des Serpentards… »

La voix d'Hermione était pleine d'admiration – elle aurait aimé avoir cette idée de génie.

« Oui », confirma le professeur des Potions. « Rogue choisit Poudlard pour plusieurs raisons. »

De plus en plus excitée par ces révélations, la Ministre de la Magie l'interrompit, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce :

« Bien sûr ! La première raison était le contrôle du passage – devenu directeur de l'école, Rogue gardait l'Armoire sous surveillance. Deuxièmement, Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu la détecter : une banale armoire à vêtements dans le dortoir des Serpentards… Troisièmement, grâce à ce subterfuge, la communication entre les deux Armoires s'annihilait ! Aucun intrus ne pouvait pénétrer Poudlard si les deux armoires s'y trouvaient déjà ! »

« Comme d'habitude, nous pouvons saluer ta vivacité d'esprit, Hermione. »

Pour le jeune Drago, c'était trop. S'entendre faire des compliments à la Sang de...à _Granger,_ qui plus est devenue Ministre de la magie, lui donnait envie de gerber.

Il remarqua que Potter ne se remettait pas des dernières révélations. Sa future personne venait après tout de lâcher une bombe.

Pour mettre fin au malaise ambiant, MacGonagall toussota :

« Savez-vous qu'il n'existe plus qu'une dizaine d'Armoires à Disparaître ? Elles sont les survivantes de la guerre de Salem. Madame la Ministre, vous disiez qu'elles fonctionnent par paire. Malheureusement, l'Armoire communiquante qui aurait permis au jeune Drago Malefoy de retourner dans le passé – celle de la Salle sur Demande – fut brûlée par le FeuDeymon le jour de la chute de Lord Voldemort. Pensez-vous qu'une autre Armoire pourrait être utilisée pour rétablir le pont ? »

« Hélas, nous n'avons pas d'autre solution que d'essayer. »

« Que se passerait-il si Drago – le jeune Drago », s'auto-corrigea Potter en le désignant, « devait rester dans notre espace-temps ? »

 _Je suppose que je sauterai ton fils._ Drago retint de justesse une réplique cinglante, étouffant un rire nerveux.

« Ca ne peut pas arriver », argua t-il néanmoins. « Si vous ne trouvez comment m'aider, je me débrouillerai seul. »

« Drago, si cela peut te rassurer, nous disposons d'un peu de temps. En effet, j'ai effectué quelques calculs concernant ton saut temporel. Au vue des années que tu as traversées et du décalage des deux Armoires, j'estime qu'une journée dans notre futur correspond à approximativement trois heures dans ton passé. Autrement dit, deux mois dans notre espace-temps correspond à une semaine et des poussières dans le tien. »

« Une semaine... », souffla t-il. Cela semblait peu en comparaison de deux mois, cependant en sept jours ses parents avaient largement le temps d'être torturés et tués par Voldemort.

« Je vais mettre à contribution le département de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal afin de rechercher les Armoires. »

« Harry, c'est le Ministère entier que nous allons mobiliser. »

Drago hésita à sauter dans les bras de Potter et de Granger tant il était reconnaissant. Mais cette idée lui fila de nouveau la nausée. Au lieu de cela, l'autre Malefoy les remercia poliment, puis demanda :

« Par où allons-nous commencer ? Madame la Directrice, vous semblez en connaître un rayon sur l'Histoire des Armoires. »

« En effet. »

Le ton de Minerva MacGonagall était fier, cela rappela au jeune Drago lorsqu'elle avait annoncé durant sa première année à Poudlard que Gryffondor gagnait la coupe des maisons.

« Sachez que leur création est ancienne elles ont vu le jour bien avant les portoloins et la légalisation du transplanage. La toute première fut créée à l'issue d'un _accident._ C'est l'histoire d'un sorcier qui était aussi infidèle qu'il avait de pouvoirs magiques – autrement dit, un sorcier puissant, nommé Arthur Emersing. Il était dans sa chambre à coucher avec l'une de ses maîtresses, lorsque son épouse rentra d'un voyage d'affaire sans prévenir. Afin de cacher son infidélité, Mister Emersing conjura sa maîtresse d'entrer dans leur armoire à vêtements pour qu'elle s'y cache. Il lança ensuite un sort complexe et, à sa grande surprise, celle-ci atterit dans une maison voisine de la banlieue de Londres. C'est ainsi qu'il commerçialisa son concept, permettant à des sorciers indifèles de tromper leur épouse... Un siècle plus tard, un grand sorcier, Henri Flammeng, créa des paires d'Armoires afin de se déplacer d'un point à un autre et s'assura que tout le monde puisse en bénéficier. Malheureusement, la plupart des Armoires furent brûlées durant la grande chasse aux sorcières qui débuta à Salem. Les Moldus furent longtemps persuadés que les sociers se cachaient dans ces Armoires, ignorant qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un moyen de fuite – un moyen de transplanage. Cependant, de toute l'Histoire des Armoires, je n'avais jamais oüie dire qu'elles permettaient d'être transporté dans le temps. »

« Ces armoires sont comme vivantes », murmura le professeur des Potions, songeur. « Elles ont donc chacune une fonction, une _mission_.»

« Pourquoi te projeter dans le futur ? Quelle serait la mission de cette Armoire ? » Harry Potter paraissait plus que perplexe.

Et seul un silence gêné lui répondit.

 **~ DM/ASP ~**

 **Poudlard, Salle sur Demande – 2023**

 **Age de D. Malefoy : 16 ans et de A. : 17 ans**

Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il tentait de trouver le sommeil et trois fois qu'il émergeait en nage de rêves érotiques. S'il continuait à jouir à ce rythme il craignait de perdre contact avec la réalité.

Albus repoussa les draps au pied du lit, avant de boire une longue gorgée d'eau. Il était déshydraté.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il décida d'écouter son corps brûlant de désir.

Se dirigeant vers les dortoirs dédiés au jeune Malefoy, il changea rapidement de direction. Son instinct lui indiquait le chemin à prendre.

Depuis que deux Drago Malefoy partageaient son espace-temps, leur lien d'âme-soeurs s'était décuplé. Albus ne pouvait plus contrôler ses pulsions.

Il ignorait par quel miracle il gardait assez de maîtrise pour ne pas s'introduire chez le professeur des Potions et le forcer à l'aimer pour l'éternité.

Une fois entré dans la Salle sur Demande, Albus eut un haut le cœur. Il n'avait jusqu'à présent trouvé d'intérêt à pénétrer en ce lieu chargé d'histoires maléfiques, brûlé jusqu'au dernier degré.

L'état de la Salle était déplorable. Une odeur de cendres et de quelque chose d'autre d'obscur – de très obscur – émanait.

Le jeune Drago, agenouillé devant un amas de débris, répétait inlassablement un sortilège.

Le découvrir dans un tel état de désespoir fit émerger Albus de son état de transe.

« Je suis désolé », murmura-t-il.

Le blond se releva et le fixa longuement.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« D'après toi ? »

Bien que Drago gardait le silence, Albus le vit rougir dans la pénombre. Les dés étaient jetés.

« En attendant qu'ils trouvent une solution pour te ramener dans le passé, j'ai très envie de toi... »

« J'ignore si c'est une bonne idée… »

Ces mots furent murmurés du bout des lèvres, sans conviction. Alors Albus saisit sa chance. Il dénoua l'attache de sa robe de sorcier, la laissant glisser au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il se dévoilait, entièrement nu, à un garçon qui, bien qu'habillé, semblait plus vulnérable que lui.

Albus sentit son excitation croître. Ses joues le brûlaient.

Il se fit une stupide comparaison : il était l'un de ces animaux en chaleur qu'il voyait enfant dans les documentaires animaliers Moldus, se pavanant afin de séduire un partenaire.

« Potter, tu es magnifique », articula le blond. Bien qu'il ait déjà reçu ce compliment maintes fois, l'entendre de la part de Drago était comme avoir Nöel en été. « Mais je n'ai jamais… »

« Moi non plus », confessa-t-il.

L'air dubitatif du blond lui arracha un rire nerveux. « J'ai du mal à te croire. »

« Tu m'inspires. Et je te veux. »

Drago paraissait très gêné.

« Au moins, tu es franc. »

Albus ne s'était jamais senti si pulsionnel, si passionnel qu'à cet instant. Aussi fit-il glisser ses doigts le long de son torse, s'arrêtant avec insistance sur l'un des tétons. Ce simple geste suffit à lui faire fermer les yeux de plaisir.

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux… », lui répondit Drago.

« Vous êtes une seule et même personne. »

« Tu te trompes. Je ne comprends pas cet homme car je n'ai pas son vécu – du moins, pas encore. Potter, écoute. Je… J'ai déjà assez de problèmes, je souhaite seulement rentrer à mon époque. »

Le ton était suppliant. Conscient d'être égoïste, Albus ignora la mise en garde du blond.

Il n'écoutait plus que le lien, cette litanie qui chantait au plus profond de lui, chantait depuis tant d'années afin qu'ils s'unissent, que leur magie ne fasse qu'une.

Quelque part, il se vengeait aussi de Drago Malefoy, cet homme émiettant son cœur davantage chaque jour, cet homme qui avait transformé ses rêves d'enfant en désillusion, transformé son amour en haine à force d'aimer dans la vide…

Albus posa une main ferme sur la bosse déformant le jogging du blond. Ce dernier sursauta mais se laissa faire. Albus sourit à la pensée qu'un Malefoy dormait en pyjama Moldu… Il empoigna son érection et la caressa de bas en haut à travers le tissu.

« Potter », rappela Drago, amorçant un geste de recul. « Tu joues avec le feu. »

« Alors brûle-moi », répliqua t-il, s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Il fit entrer sa langue dans sa bouche, la caressant, la frôlant. Chaque contact leur envoyait des décharges de plaisir.

Albus s'agenouilla et tira d'un coup sec le pantalon de son partenaire. Il était tellement avide qu'il oublait toute notion de pudeur. Rien d'autre ne comptait que la satisfaction du blond – à cet instant, sa satisfaction sexuelle.

Albus lutta psychiquement en usant d _'Occlumencie_. Drago Malefoy tentait de pénétrer ses pensées. Il mit fin à une vision : celle de l'homme qu'il aimait dans son dortoir de Professeur, une tasse brisée au sol, les traits du visage déformés par la douleur.

Tout était _sa faute._

« Potter, on devrait changer d'endroit. »

La voix du jeune Drago le ramena à la réalité.

« Nous sommes dans la Salle sur Demande. Laisse aller tes fantasmes et elle te suivra... Je te suivrai. »

Le blond eut un rire nerveux. Il amorça un geste pour se rhabiller, semblant juger sa proposition ridicule.

« Mes fantasmes sont aussi glauques que mon physique, Potter. Tu n'en voudrais pas. Malgré ton audace, tu demeures un écolier gâté par une foutue chance d'après-guerre. Ne brisons pas tes rêves. »

« Tu m'as déjà brisé. Mais tu as raison : allons ailleurs. »

Saisissant sa main, Albus ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer.

Drago éprouva les sensations désagréables du transplanage : le froid, le vertige, la peur ...

Une fois sur la terre ferme, il repoussa vivement Albus. Ce dernier s'emmêla les pieds et échoua dans une sorte de canapé décrépi. Un nuage de poussière vola dans la pièce, faisant éternuer le blond.

Il avait beau s'être habitué au bric à brac de la Sallle sur Demande, Drago demeurait allergique à la saleté. Les éléments aseptisés lui donnaient un sentiment de contrôle comme sa chambre au Manoir qu'il rangeait à la perfection, nettoyée chaque matin par les elfes de maison.

Il ne comprenait pas comment des personnages importants tels que Potter se permettaient d'avoir une allure si négligée. Et si attirante...

Le fils Potter, étalé sur ce canapé antique et poussérieux, à moitié nu, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux... Les yeux si transperçants qu'ils lui firent oublier un instant sa révolte.

Un instant, car en découvrant son environnement, Drago fronça les sourcils. Il n'était jamais venu ici pourtant c'était exactement comme dans son imagination.

« Nous sommes dans la Cabane Hurlante », articula t-il.

« C'est un lieu paisible pour baiser. »

A qui étaient vraiment destinés ces mots crus ? La nonchalance du jeune Serpentard le troubla. Quelque chose sonnait faux.

« C'est surtout un lieu chargé d'histoires, Potter. Ta propre histoire. »

Albus haussa les épaules.

« Seulement celle de mon père. »

« Celle de ta _famille. »_

Drago l'avait corrigé sèchement. Il était bien placé pour le savoir : la psychogénéalogie était capitale dans la construction de l'identité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même le prouvait : c'est à cause des origines de son sang qu'il commettait l'impardonnable.

Les morts restaient en vie et vous hantaient. Il existait les tableaux pour vous le rappeler, les portraits, les fantômes... et bien pire, les souvenirs.

Albus ne semblait pas apprécier que l'on parle de sa famille, alors Drago se racla la gorge – pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur le corps dénudé qui lui faisait face – et changea de sujet :

« Tu peux donc transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. »

De son temps, seul Albus Dumbledore était capable d'une telle prousse. Ce constat laissait Drago perplexe et admiratif. Bien sûr, il n'en dirait rien. Avec ce prénom allié aux gênes du Survivant, Albus deviendrait sans aucun doute l'un des sorciers les plus puissants au monde.

« Je le peux grâce à toi... »

Cette réponse surprit le blond. Il l'encouragea à poursuivre.

« Notre lien décuple ma magie. Vous êtes deux dans mon espace-temps, ce qui accroît mes pouvoirs de façon exponentielle. »

« Je vois... »

« Alors, cet endroit te plait ? » Demanda narquoisement le jeune Serpentard. Il regardait en direction du pantalon de Drago – qui en avait oublié sa propre excitation à force de fascination pour la magie d'Albus. « Je trouve qu'il ressemble bien à tes fantasmes... »

Drago le détesta pour son arrogance et cette manie de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Utiliser leur lien pour le décrypter était à ses yeux similaire à un sortilège Impardonnable – il se sentait violé dans son intimité.

Il se haïssait pour avoir envie de lui à ce point.

Il avait envie de lui donner une leçon, de lui faire fermer son clapet et de lui apprendre le respect comme l'autre Drago Malefoy avait déjà tenté à maintes reprises, ne trouvant d'autre solution que de tenir à distance ce garçon têtu et immature.

Il avait aussi honte de le désirer si fort, dans un tel endroit.

De rêver qu'un Potter puisse s'agenouiller et mettre son sexe dans sa bouche tout cela pour se venger de la vacuité de sa propre existence. Il avait honte de vouloir se vautrer dans la débauche seulement pour donner du sens à ce sentiment que sa vie n'était qu'un halo de noirceur et la rendre tangible.

Albus dut sentir toutes ces émotions le traverser car il eut le bon ton de déglutir.

« Excuse-moi. Je suis juste en colère... Ce n'est pas une excuse mais mes émotions sont amplifiées. Cela fait des années que le Drago de mon espace-temps ignore mon existence et que je me tiens correctement car je l'aime. Seulement, avec ton arrivée, je me sens fébrile... Je suis prêt à mordre, à faire... à faire n'importe quoi tant je vous désire. Je me sens anormal de ne pouvoir résister au lien. Suis-je si repoussant ? Je... »

Ces derniers mots firent exploser la soupape. Le blond n'en pouvait plus. Des mois de frustration, de terreur... Et voilà que quelqu'un _suppliait_ pour l'aimer.

Drago s'empara de la nuque d'Albus et plaqua son front contre le sien. Leurs mèches de cheveux s'emmêlèrent. Leur souffle se suspendit. Il vit ses yeux rouler sous le choc.

Puis, lentement, cruellement, il investit sa bouche. L'autre garçon avait un goût de menthe. Probablement avait-il mâcbé un chewing-gum, persuadé qu'il l'aurait.

Drago se fichait de tomber dans un piège. Albus avait si bon goût. Il voulait le goûter toute la nuit, goûter sa peau dans les endroits les plus intimes.

Il sursauta lorsqu'Albus glissa ses mains dans son jogging et caressa ses fesses, fermement, avec possession. A la façon dont il le toucha, il sentit qu'il allait être baisé, dans tous les sens du terme. Cette pensée au lieu de l'effrayer accrut son excitation.

Il lâcha un soupir et entendit en écho Albus gémir. Ce dernier se mit à le mordiller et le lécher depuis le lobe de l'oreille jusqu'à la base du cou, faisant dresser les poils de Drago.

En réponse à ce trop plein, Drago entoura de ses doigts le sexe dressé de son partenaire et entama des va-et-vient avec autant de vigueur qu'il se sentait excité. Albus cessa de le torturer avec ses baisers pour se courber en deux, ce qui arracha un sourire victorieux au blond.

« Récolte ce que tu sèmes », murmura t-il narquoisement.

Il aurait pourtant dû se méfier : jouer avec un autre Serpentard n'était pas malin.

« Oui », répondit seulement Albus avant de se pencher et de baisser son jogging pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Drago dut se cramponner aux cheveux en bataille d'une main et s'accrocher de l'autre au sommet du canapé afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Il dut aussi s'empêcher de jouir précocément. Et fermer les yeux afin que cette vision – celle de ce garçon accroupi en train de le sucer – n'alimente pas ses fantasmes pendant des années.

Drago dessera sa poigne, caressant doucement la nuque du jeune homme qui tentait de s'appliquer.

Albus n'avait pas menti : il était puceau...

Ca se sentait – c'était loin d'être parfait, parfois une dent le rapait ce qui lui arrachait une légère grimace et Albus s'excusait parfois il manquait de s'étouffer, et parfois il allait si fort que Drago avait failli jouir dans sa gorge.

Mais c'était bon.

C'était magique. D'ailleurs, au moment où son orgasme explosa, un jet de magie jaillit dans la pièce et détruisit une vieille étagère. Drago protégea aussitôt Albus. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Finalement, je te félicite », lui dit-il. « Pour l'idée de la Cabane Hurlante. Au moins, nous pourrons tout casser. »

« Seulement pour ça? »

Le sourire d'Albus était diabolique.

« Pas que pour ça. Tu es doué. »

« Merci... Comme je te l'ai dit, tu m'inspires. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je t'inspire, maintenant ? »

« Une image... » La voix du jeune Potter s'était faite plus chaude, presque... prédatrice. Drago avala sa salive : ils y étaient. « L'image de toi couché sur ce sofa et de moi te pénétrant... »

« ... »

L'embarras n'avait pas sa place entre eux. Ils se dévoilaient dans leur plus pure intimité. Aussi Drago ne répliqua pas. _Qui ne dit mot consent._

Il se sentait avide. Il avait cette faim, celle de le sentir au fond de lui, de lâcher prise, juste une fois...

Il laissa le jeune homme l'allonger, le déshabiller et frémit lorsque leurs peaux nues entrèrent en contact. Albus poussa une plainte.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, le laissant à peine respirer. Drago se sentit envahi, débordé par ses émotions. Il faillit le repousser, tentant de ne pas paniquer – mais l'autre prit son visage entre ses mains et investit sa bouche avec encore plus de passion, forçant Drago à changer de position.

« J'y vais », chuchota Potter, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens. Il frotta son nez contre le sien en un geste réconfortant.

Il devait faire ça vite : ils en avaient trop envie. L'attente l'angoissait déjà.

Drago se cramponna à ses épaules aussitôt qu'Albus insinua son sexe le long de sa raie. Il eut honte du mouvement qu'il amorça sans même réfléchir : il venait de se soulever pour glisser d'avant en arrière sur le sexe suintant de liquide.

Ils dansèrent ensemble un moment, gémissant. Le silence autour d'eux renvoyait avec écho chaque son qu'ils produisaient : ça semblait sale.

Cette pensée eut raison de lui.

Il se redressa et avec de légers mouvements de bassins, chercha le gland de son partenaire. Lorsqu'il le sentit, Drago amorça une descente puis remonta, descendit, remonta. Il serrait les dents.

« Putain », grogna t-il, plantant ses ongles dans la peau d'Albus. Ce dernier poussa un léger cri de surprise et Drago se permit de l'insulter en réponse. Il répéta d'ailleurs son juron à plusieurs reprises, chuchotant des _connard, connard, connard_ mais avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il s'accrochait déjà à lui tandis qu'il le pénétrait avec effort, si profondémment qu'il sentait ses testicules cogner ses fesses.

Il sut qu'il allait douiller pendant des jours – d'autant plus qu'il était une petite nature quand il s'agissait des douleurs physiques – mais ça lui était égal.

Il ne pourrait accepter qu'un autre homme le baise...

Autour d'eux, la sombre cabane était devenue lumineuse, des éclairs dansaient, la magie créait des tourbillons dans l'air...

Ce séjour dans le futur serait tout compte fait intéressant.

 **~ DM/ASP ~**

 **Village de Godric's Hollow – 2023**

 **Age de R. Weasley : 43 ans, de H. Granger-Weasley. : 44 ans et de H. Potter : 43 ans**

« Expelliarmus! »

« Protego ! Stupefix! »

Les sorts pleuvaient sur eux. Dos à dos, Harry et Ron paraient aux attaques. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur eux, leurs robes étaient trempées. Harry avait retiré ses lunettes car il n'y voyait plus tandis que son meilleur ami avait la jambe dénudée, déchirée par un sort de découpe.

« Harry, couvre-moi ! »

Aussitôt, Ron transplana et reparut derrière un des sociers qui les tenait en embuscade. Il avait trouvé sa planque et n'hésita pas à enfoncer sa baguette dans le cou de son adversaire.

« Ordonne à tes sbires de déguerpir », menaça t-il, d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune hésitation. « Tu vois ce gars ? C'est Harry Potter, le Héros du Monde Sorcier. Il a fait mordre la poussière à Voldemort et j'ai bien envie de voir ce qu'il peut vous faire, à toi et tes potes. »

Le sorcier transplana aussitôt et emporta avec lui ses camarades. Ron usa de la même pirouette pour attraper Harry avant qu'ils n'aterissent dans une rue de Godric's Hollow.

Le village était calme, la lune pleine et éclairant les vieilles bâtisses. Ils parcoururent quelques mètre en éclatant de rire.

« Tu as vu comme il a fait dans son froc ? Il m'a suffi de dire ton nom ! »

« Oh, Ron ! Tu en uses et abuses ! »

« Avoue que ça t'avait manqué, hein, d'être sur le terrain. » Le plus jeune des Weasley flanqua une tape sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. « Etre dans les paperasses toute la journée ça doit te déprimer... »

« Ne m'en parle pas. »

C'était pour cette raison qu'Harry avait décidé d'accompagner Ron dans la « chasse aux Armoires ».

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison des Potter, leurs épouses les attendaient de pied ferme.

« Oups, ça sent mauvais », déclara Ron non sans une grimace envers Harry, qui haussa les épaules.

« … Et en plus vous êtes trempés jusqu'aux os ! »

Après avoir tempêté quelques minutes, Ginny leur lanca un sort de séchage avant de disparaître à l'étage, précisant à Harry qu'ils feraient chambre à part ce soir. Hermione et Ron furent tout à coup très mal à l'aise.

« Elle se calmera », le rassura néanmoins Hermione. « Elle a eu peur pour vous. Et moi aussi. Nous n'apprécions pas vos mensonges. »

Leur dire qu'ils sortaient se faire une soirée « entre hommes » n'avait pas été leur meilleure idée.

« Harry... Tu nous aides déjà dans cette quête aux Armoires. Tes Aurors sont sur le coup. Tu n'as pas besoin de prêter main forte à ce crétin de Ron qui est censé effectuer des missions de recherche en _équipe. »_

« Hey ! » s'exclama Ron. « Harry et moi formons la meilleure équipe au monde. Enfin, il manquait toi, 'Mione. Imagine, si on reformait notre trio infernal... »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup sur la tête. « Aie ! », gémissant, le jeune homme se massa le cuir chevelu.

Bien qu'il ait plus de quarante ans, Ron gardait son humour de gamin. Sa femme ne le dirait jamais à haute voix, mais c'était ce genre de détail qui la rendait toujours amoureuse après tant d'années.

Ron avait beau grandir, vieillir, être marqué par les souffrances de la vie, il restait fidèle à lui-même, honnête, bel homme... Très bel homme. Elle se secoua pour essayer de ne pas craquer devant ses fossettes et _ce regard_ qu'il lui lançait lorsqu'il la taquinait.

Le genre de regard qui ne lui donnait nullement envie de faire chambre à part.

« Plus sérieusement », dit-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé, entre les deux hommes de sa vie. « L'Armoire que vous avez trouvé fut l'objet de marchandises pendant des années même si par chance elle reste fonctionnelle, le gang des mages noirs d'Edimburg la protègent et ils sont dans leur droit. Le Ministère de la Magie Anglais n'a aucun partenariat avec l'Ecosse, contrairement à d'autres pays dans le monde. Je crois que cette piste est fichue. Je suis très inquiète. Cela fait sept semaines qu'on cherche sans trouver une Armoire compatible avec celle de Poudlard. Comment allons-nous faire pour rétablir le pont temporel et renvoyer le jeune Drago Malefoy dans le passé ? Ce n'est pas possible, on _doit_ y arriver, car s'il ne continue pas sa vie d'époque, il ne pourra jamais avoir la baguette du Surreau et tu ne pourras pas la lui prendre Harry, tu ne pourras pas gagner contre Voldemort et le court de l'Histoire va être réécrit et... »

« Hermione ! »

Afin de la calmer, Ron l'embrassa longuement. Harry fut obligé de tousser pour rappeler sa présence.

« Désolé, mais quand elle devient furie, je suis obligé d'en arriver là. »

Particulièrement gênée, Hermione se drapa dans le silence. Ses joues étaient couleur pivoine.

« Hermione a raison. Nous n'arriverons pas à trouver d'Armoire à Disparaître. Et...nous pensons qu'il existe une autre solution. »

« Oui », approuva la Ministre de la Magie. Elle s'empara de la main de Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Que Ron et Hermione partagent la même opinion le concernant l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Leur proposition risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

« Voilà, _tu dois le savoir,_ Harry. J'ai mis Ginny au courant car elle est aussi concernée. Vous êtes... ses parents. »

« D'accord. » L'ancien Gryffondor se massa les tempes. Il avait pris l'habitude de faire ce geste répétitif car il l'apaisait : sa cicatrice se détendait et c'était comme si tous ses maux, ses inquiétudes se relâchaient. « Vous voulez me parler de Al. »

« Oui, enfin, de façon indirecte. Harry, comme tu le sais Rose est la petite amie de Scorpius. »

« Merlin nous en préserve. »

Ron se reçut un coup dans les côtes. « Ron ! » le corrigea son épouse. « Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Malefoy qu'il ne peut sortir avec notre fille. »

« Oui, je sais ça », les coupa Harry, pressé de comprendre où ils voulaient en venir. « En quoi cela concerne Al ? »

« En fait, elle nous a fait part des inquiétudes de Scorpius au sujet de son père. Apparemmment, Scorpius a utilisé sa position de fils de professeur pour faire pression auprès de MacGonagall, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Selon Rose, c'est parce qu'il est mort de peur pour Drago. Il dit qu'il faut forcer son dortoir de professeur car Drago ne le quitte plus depuis plusieurs semaines. Scorpius pense qu'il se laisse dépérir. J'ai contacté MacGonagall qui m'a expliqué qu'en tant que directrice de Poudlard cela ne lui donne pas le droit d'entrer par effraction dans le dortoir d'un Professeur, qui plus est s'est déclaré malade. »

« Bon, Malefoy fait un peu de cinéma. Et alors ? »

« Harry! » le coupa sa meilleure amie. Il lut une sorte de désespoir sur son visage, et, à sa plus grande surprise, une grande inquiétude.

« Drago ne mérite pas ça... Pas après ce que la guerre nous a fait. Je suis comme vous deux, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment porté dans mon cœur, mais... »

« Ce que Hermione essaie de dire », intervint Ron, prenant son courage à deux mains et s'aperçevant de l'émotion de sa femme. « C'est que, nous le savons tous, Malefoy a traversé le temps afin de vivre à la même époque que son âme-soeur... Albus, ton fils. C'est la raison à sa présence ici et sûrement la seule solution pour qu'il puisse repartir à son époque et que l'Histoire s'écrive. Malefoy refuse de consommer leur lien, sa magie a donc dû le projeter dans le futur. Serait-ce si terrible s'ils se mettaient ensemble ? Merlin, Hermione, tu y crois, que je sois en train de dire ça ? Désolé, Harry... »

« Harry », reprit Hermione et ce dernier sentait le sol devenir fragile sous ses pieds.

Il essayait de nier l'évidence depuis plusieurs années, lorsque Drago colérique avait franchi la porte de son bureau au Ministère pour lui reprocher la fugue d'Albus.

« Je sais que c'est déroutant de se dire qu'un homme de notre âge puisse être avec un de nos enfants... »

« Est-ce que vous me demandez d'approuver une liaison entre Al et _Drago Malefoy ? »_ les coupa t-il. « Si c'était Rose, pouvez-vous me dire sincèrement que vous la laisseriez avec lui ? _»_

Ron et Hermione ne purent répondre.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

 **~ DM/ASP ~**

 **Poudlard, quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite – 2023**

 **Age de A. : 17 ans et de H. Potter : 43 ans**

La neige recouvrait la terre tel un manteau blanc protecteur. Chaque racine d'arbre était ensevelie, emmitouflée. Seules les branches dépassaient de la forêt interdite.

A cette époque de l'année, le paysage était splendide aux yeux du jeune homme. Il estompa du bout du doigt un trait de crayon, afin de mieux représenter les ombres aplanies au coucher du soleil.

Albus avait le visage tâché et les doigts sales mais il s'en fichait. C'est ainsi qu'il aimait dessiner : les fesses dans la neige fondue, les cheveux en bataille, une vieille salopette thermique sur les épaules et toute son attention fixée sur la beauté de la nature.

Tout son être dévoué à lui rendre hommage.

Cela faisait dix jours qu'il changeait le thème de ses croquis, s'efforçant de retourner à ses vieilles passions – les paysages.

En effet, depuis qu'il couchait avec Drago, le sexe était devenue une véritable obsession. S'il ne croisait pas son regard, ne le touchait pas, ne le sentait pas ne serait-ce qu'une heure... alors ses mains devaient le saisir sur papier, donner vie à son imaginaire.

Albus croquait ses fesses, son ventre, ses lèvres, son sexe...

Il les mettait en mouvement, puis il se touchait devant ses propres dessins tel un homme frustré matant un film Moldu pornographique.

Bien qu'il ait honte de son comportement, Albus ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était devenu incapable d'écouter en cours ou de se concentrer sur une conversation quelconque tant le blond l'obsédait.

Afin de reprendre une once de contrôle sur son corps, Albus se forçait à dessiner des paysages, ce qui avait le bénéfice de l'apaiser au lieu de l'exciter.

Il devait aussi calmer ses inquiétudes. En effet, une part de lui suffoquait lorsqu'il s'autorisait à penser à _son_ Drago Malefoy.

Depuis qu'il avait dressé une barrière psychique entre eux à l'aide de l'Occlumencie, les deux âmes-soeurs ne partageaient plus de visions. C'était la première fois qu'ils n'existaient plus l'un pour l'autre.

Si durant ses six années de scolarité à Poudlard son professeur l'avait ignoré, Albus avait toujours partagé sa vie d'une certaine façon. Mais là, il n'y avait plus que le vide.

Il était déçu que Drago n'ait pas fait le moindre geste – comme s'il acceptait que leur lien soit définitivement rompu, comme s'il en était réellement soulagé.

Albus n'osait l'avouer mais déclarer son amour devant tous lui avait demandé tant de courage que sa non réponse, sa couardise, lui avaient brisé le cœur en mille morceaux.

Il s'était senti si humilié qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir le regarder en face. Heureusement, Drago ne se montrait plus en cours il avait semble t-il quitté son poste de Professeur des Potions.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, le Serpentard tenta de se convaincre qu'il s'en fichait.

« Al ? »

Ses muscles se tendirent lorsqu'il entendit sa voix.

« Papa », salua t-il néanmoins.

Harry Potter venait de sortir des bois comme par magie.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Grâce à la carte du Maraudeur ? »

Son père eut un bref sourire. Il s'installa à ses côtés après avoir lancé un sort de fonte de neige.

« Elle ne permet pas de se répérer dans la forêt interdite. A vrai dire, je me doutais que tu devais dessiner quelque part tu es un artiste, Al, et c'est ce que font les artistes lorsqu'ils vont mal, ils écrivent, ils peignent, ils dessinent avec leur cœur malmené. »

Ces paroles émurent le jeune homme. Apparemment, son père venait en paix.

« Peut-on discuter ? »

Il sentit une telle fébrilité de sa part qu'il ne put que hocher la tête, soumis à l'instant.

« Tu dois être au courant de la demande officielle du jeune Drago. »

 _Oh oui._ Malheureusement.

Albus grimaça : comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez pénibles, Drago avait convoqué les représentants du Ministère de la Magie afin d'effectuer une demande d'asile politique.

« Il prétend qu'il doit être considéré comme un réfugié de guerre. La différence est qu'il se réfugie dans le futur et non dans un autre pays. Il demande à être intégré dans notre société, qu'on lui donne un travail. »

Ce brusque revirement de situation avait ébranlé Albus.

Drago tenait tellement à sauver ses parents... Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi renonçait-il ?

Certes aucune Armoire à Disparaître n'avait permis de rétablir le pont temporel mais il ne fallait pas baisser les bras.

Drago était en fait terrifié. Qu'avait-il à gagner en retournant dans le passé ?

Vivre avec une épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de lui.

Etre responsable de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore.

Etre considéré comme un moins que rien, quelque chose à écraser, à enterrer...

Assister à la déchéance de sa famille, de son nom.

Etre témoin de génocides dans son propre Manoir...

C'était terrible mais tant que Drago restait dans son espace-temps, Albus se sentait enfin entier.

Il n'avait aucune envie de le rendre. Le pire était qu'il le traitait comme un objet et que Drago se laissait faire.

« C'est toi qui l'a fait changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait que tu te rabattes sur lui. Il repartira tôt ou tard dans le passé et ça t'achèvera, Al. »

Finalement, il était venu lui faire un sermont.

« Pouvais-tu juste décrocher, arrêter de te battre tant que Voldemort n'était pas six pieds sous terre ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. La vie de milliers de personnes était en jeu ! Je... Je ne te comprends pas, Al. Tu pourrais avoir une vie heureuse. Tu n'as pas connu la guerre et tu cherches à tout prix à être avec un homme qu'elle a brisé ! Le comble c'est que ce n'est pas que ton âme-soeur soit un homme qui nous gêne, ni même un Malefoy, ni même qu'il ait notre âge... Et _Merlin_ sait que ça a pu nous perturber avec ta mère. »

Il marqua une pause, comme pour calmer ses émotions.

Albus sentit sa gorge se nouer. Les sanglots étaient proches, très proches, son corps commençait à trembler. La vérité _devait_ exploser.

« Ce qui nous effraie est le fait que Drago Malefoy soit un homme abîmé. La vie l'a fracassé, tu sais ? »

« C'est comme ça Papa, c'était écrit à ma naissance, je n'ai pas choisi. J'ai toujours eu accès à la douleur de Drago, je la connais bien mieux que toi. Et je connais la vôtre aussi – la tienne et celle de Maman. Vous m'avez pris en otage dans vos disputes... La guerre ne s'est jamais effacée de vos mémoires et j'en suis une trace. Etre une trace signifie que j'en suis imprégné, comme Drago est imprégné de moi et que je suis imprégné de lui. »

« … Je suis désolé. »

« Quoi ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Albus observa cette main tendue vers lui. Celle de Harry, saisissant son bras et l'emmenant à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Puis, il se trouva pris dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

L'instant semblait magique, peut-être davantage que le lien qu'il partageait avec Drago car c'était un moment entre un père et un fils, un rare moment privilégié.

De la buée s'échappait des lèvres de Harry lorsqu'il avoua :

« Tu as raison d'être en colère, Al. J'ai éprouvé cette émotion des années durant, pour des tas de raisons. La colère nous fait tenir. Je suis désolé si l'on blessé, désolé d'avoir brimé ce... _lien magique_ que tu as avec Drago. Nous avons outrapassé nos droits sous prétexte d'être adultes. J'étais seulement venu te dire que je t'aime, Al et que, plus que jamais, j'ai peur de te perdre... »

Grapillant ces marques d'affection tel un collectionneur, Albus rendit son étreinte, serrant Harry de toutes ses forces.

Sa voix était celle d'un petit garçon lorsqu'il murmura : « Je t'aime aussi, papa. »

 **~ DM/ASP ~**

 **Poudlard, dortoir privé du professeur Drago Malefoy – 2023**

 **Age de D. Malefoy : 43 ans et de A.S. Potter : 17 ans**

« Tu as couché avec lui ».

Il avait l'air d'une loque.

Sa barbe datait de plusieurs semaines. Ses cheveux blonds, désormais au niveau des omoplates, n'étaient plus noués en catogan mais détachés. Ils semblaient ternes et fragiles.

« Tu couches avec lui », répèta t-il et cette nouvelle accusation fit sursauter Albus.

Rien ne pouvait le préparer à ça : l'avilissement de Drago. Tant psychologique que physique.

L'homme qui lui faisait face ne portait qu'un fin pantalon, baillant sur ses hanches et révélant des côtes et des jambes squelettiques. Bien qu'Albus n'eut jamais le plaisir de détailler son torse il avait toujours deviné une fine série de muscles dissimulée sous ses robes de sorcier.

C'était désormais comme si son être avait « fondu ».

Il émanait de ce corps une odeur pestilentielle. Le dortoir entier du Professeur des Potions sentait le renfermé, les rideaux ne laissant passer qu'un fin trait de lumière.

Les débris de la tasse qu'il avait brisé sept semaines auparavant trainaient encore au sol.

Horrifié, le Serpentard eut l'envie d'épier chaque miliètre carré de la peau de Drago afin de vérifier s'il avait des blessures, s'il s'était un minimum nourri, lavé...

S'il avait pris le soin de se rappeler qu'il était _vivant._

Albus avait toujours eu accès à ses souvenirs ainsi qu'à la détresse de son ex-épouse, Astoria. Il connaissait les fragilités psychiques de Drago, ses multiples séjours en Psychiamagie.

Une chape de plomb venait de tomber dans son estomac.

La douleur de Drago était immense il la sentait dans chaque fibre de sa peau.

Il fut pris d'un fou rire nerveux. Il avait trompé Drago avec _lui-même._

Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais été une seule et même personne, le jeune Drago le lui avait dit. Il y en avait un avec qui il avait couché au bout d'une journée et l'autre qu'il aimait depuis dix-sept ans et pour qui il éprouvait mépris et confusion...

« C'est... C'est avec toi que j'aurais voulu ça. Tu sais bien. »

 _Belle entrée en matière_ , se félicita t-il mentalement. _Tu as l'air ridicule._

Par Salazar, il venait de bégayer. Et le comble, c'est qu'il se justifiait comme s'il était en faute.

Albus garda les yeux rivés au sol. Il peinait à croiser ses beaux yeux gris.

« Non, je n'en sais rien. »

L'inflexion de sa voix était plus grave qu'avant, comme si Drago n'avait plus bu depuis des jours. Au lieu de l'effrayer, il sentit les effets de ce nouveau timbre descendre directement dans son pantalon.

Il fut désemparé par ses propres émotions.

« Tu as rompu notre lien, Al. »

Sidéré, il se passa une main sur le visage. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Et depuis quand utilisait-il ce surnom ?

« Durant toutes ces années, tu l'as toi-même rompu en niant mon existence... Es-tu en train de m'avouer que tu m'aimes, que tu aurais voulu consommer notre lien ? »

« Non. »

« ... »

Ca avait le mérite d'être franc. Il osa enfin croiser le regard de Drago.

Il se sentit brûler sous son intensité.

« Non », répéta le blond « Mais aucun homme ne doit te toucher. Tu es à moi. »

Jouait-il avec ses nerfs ? S'il pensait qu'il allait l'abandonner, il pourrait toujours rêver. Albus ne le laisserait pas crever dans son dortoir. Aussi fracassé psychiquement qu'il puisse être.

« Ce que tu dis est si stupide. Cet autre homme c'était toi, ça a toujours été toi. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a pénétré ? »

Sa question était si autoritaire. Albus en fut stupéfait. Il ne le reconnaissait plus.

« … Quoi ? »

« Tu as peut-être besoin de reformulation », reprit Drago d'un ton méprisant. « _Est-ce qu'il est entré en toi ?_ »

Il était arrogant. Albus savait qu'il payait le prix de son intrusion. Intrusion car il n'avait rien demandé : il s'était contenté de forcer sa porte grâce à un sort.

« C'est ce que tu as toujours désiré, que je t'envahisse. Tu veux me sentir, profondémment, éprouver mon sexe en toi même lorsqu'il n'y est plus... Etre rempli. Tu as joué au plus malin en usant de ses fantasmes mais n'oublies pas que je connais les tiens par cœur. Alors, tu l'as laissé te baiser ?

« ... »

« Bien sûr que non. »

Le professeur, le père, l'homme _modèle_ le clouait sur place par sa prestance et ses mots crus. Même avec son apparence misérable.

« Pourquoi ? »

Mort de honte, Albus ne put que répliquer avec rage : « Va te faire... ! »

« Non, c'est toi qui va te faire. »

Il déglutit. Il pouvait le supplier pour ça.

« Tu vois, tu pourrais tomber bien bas. J'ai plus de pouvoirs sur toi que l'autre Drago n'en aura jamais. Tu ne peux laisser un homme te prendre même s'il est ton âme-soeur, ce doit être moi car dix-sept années de sentiments nous lient. Imagine seulement les dégâts, Potter, si on consommait notre lien. Je pourrai te briser. »

« Ah, c'est Potter maintenant ? »

Explosant d'un rire nerveux, Albus sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers lui. Il ne rata pas le léger geste de recul du blond.

Il avait raison de craindre pour sa peau, ce connard.

Sa vision commençait à se brouiller tant il pleurait à chaudes larmes, il voyait ses mains trembler, sa baguette flancher.

Il n'avait plus peur de l'insulter maintenant. Il s'autorisa à déverser un flot de rage et de désespoir :

« Tu m'appelles Potter quand tu es en colère et que tu as honte tu m'appelles Albus pour garder de la distance entre nous tu m'appelles Al quand tu veux me troubler, me toucher ou que tu me désires si fort... C'est _Al_ que j'entends dans ma tête depuis toutes ces années, dans tes visions, dans ton cœur, dans ta peur... Tu sais quoi ? Je connais tes défauts. Tu te dévalorises comme un con. Moi aussi j'ai des défauts, je suis immature et franchement pas un cadeau à supporter au quotidien. Nos caractères ne sont pas compatibles. Malgré cela, on fera tout pour se protéger ! Tu parles de me briser mais par crainte de le faire tu t'es privé de l'appel du lien pendant dix-sept ans. Vas-tu te laisser dépérir chaque fois que je toucherai quelqu'un ? Si c'est pour agir ainsi tu n'as qu'à te jeter un _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Les mots fusaient, dépassant sa pensée. « Prends ma baguette et ose le faire ! »

Satisfait de le voir stupéfait _,_ ignorant le lien qui hurlait de douleur, Albus enchaîna :

« Je t'aime. Mais je n'envisage pas une vie de solitude, une vie où je t'observerai de loin en pleurant sur mon sort. Même toi tu as eu femme et enfant. Tu as traversé le temps pour qu'on soit ensemble ! Tout ça parce que tu es trop borné ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au destin pour qu'on me m'attribue un homme pareil... ? »

Il fut stoppé dans sa tiraille par le poids de Drago qui venait de le plaquer au mur. Puis par sa bouche qui le dévora et par ses mains qui furent partout sur lui.

Albus hoqueta à travers ses larmes il tenta de prendre de l'air, d'essuyer son nez qui coulait et qui donnait à leur baiser un goût salé.

Sous le choc, sa baguette avait glissé mais tout ce qui comptait à cet instant était son _soulagement._ Le soulagement et la peur en même temps, celle de se sentir si entier, si plein dans la fusion.

Il tenta de poser ses mains dans le dos du blond mais il tremblait trop.

Leur baiser reprit de plus belle et il s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient aussi des joues de Drago. Il les lécha comme pour les effacer effacer cette souffrance si longtemps retenue.

Il eut peur un instant de sa force, celle du désespoir et de la frustration.

Percevant ses émotions, Drago s'arrêta, haletant, comme pour lui demander son consentement.

« J'ai confiance », souffla t-il, plongeant son regard dans ses beaux yeux gris.

Le blond le déshabilla, arrachant presque ses vêtements. Ses gestes étaient brusques et anarchiques. Lui-même enleva le pantalon de Drago avec fébrilité.

Il tentait de le calmer mais c'était comme s'il avait libéré un fauve sauvage : rien ne semblait le sortir de sa transe.

Lui-même peinait à contrôler ce désir primitif de l'avoir en lui.

Ils ignoraient comment faire, par où commencer, quelle surface de peau embrasser.

Albus attrapa la nuque transpirante de Drago afin de tenir son visage plus fermement : il déposa des baisers mouillés le long de son menton.

Il laissa une traînée de salive avant d'entamer un suçon sur la peau fine. Sentir la barbe fine du blond raper sa joue l'excita au plus haut point.

Drago eut un gémissement et le colla davantage contre le mur.

Albus aurait pu protester : son corps était bouillant et le mur glacé. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de l'entourer de ses bras puis de ses jambes. Par cette gestuelle, il fit comprendre à Drago ce qu'il voulait.

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir puis cracha dans sa main avant d'attraper son sexe dressé et de le placer contre son entrée. Il força à peine pour passer le gland.

Albus cria et lui mordit l'épaule si fort que Drago gémit en retour, resserant sa prise et le remontant.

Albus avait glissé.

Drago tenta de nouveau d'entrer en lui mais son sexe dérapa. Le jeune Serpentard était crispé, les cuisses contractées pour aider à maintenir l'équilibre.

« Pardon », murmura t-il, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. Il craignait par dessus tout de le décevoir, qu'il revienne sur sa décision...

Il avait attendu si longtemps.

A la place, Drago lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans son lit.

Il s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Albus aurait pu s'en contenter : il était dans un autre monde.

L'excitation qui était retombée avec la douleur revint progressivement, tel des braises repartant pour devenir feu de cheminée.

« Retourne-toi », lui murmura le blond à l'oreille.

Albus obéit tel un automate empli de pulsions.

Il se courba au maximum afin que la pénétration soit moins douloureuse.

Il dut mordre l'oreiller pour s'empêcher de crier : il l'aurait frappé s'il n'en avait pas tant envie.

Drago fut aussi doux que possible. Les va-et-vients qu'il entreprit furent lents.

Aucun des deux n'éprouva de plaisir sexuel, seul le lien était satisfait de ce moment unique, où leurs membres tremblaient, où leurs souffles haletaient.

Ils avaient le cœur au bord des lèvres...

Trop plein de désir non assouvi, impatient Albus repoussa le blond. Il inversa leurs positions pour se coucher sur lui.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... » chuchota t-il en litanie.

Sa main caressa les testicules du blond puis s'empara fermement de son sexe, entamant un massage érotique tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Il tentait de rester concentré sur ses gestes mais ce n'était pas évident avec Drago qui faisait jouer sa langue de cette façon...

Il eut presque un orgasme par procuration lorsque le blond eut le sien. Ses pieds se crispèrent et il suffit que Drago caresse son sexe trois fois pour qu'il jouisse à son tour.

Malgré l'attention qu'ils portèrent à l'autre, ils furent maladroits et se blessèrent à plusieurs reprises, les cinq fois où ils refirent l'amour.

Ils essayèrent tout ce qu'ils désiraient : il n'y avait pas de tabou, seulement de l'amour.

 **~ DM/ASP ~**

 _ **Treize ans plus tard**_ **– Ecosse – 2036**

 **Age de D. Malefoy : 56 ans et de A.S. Potter : 30 ans**

En treize ans de vie commune, c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il réalisait leur écart d'âge.

On était au mois de Juin, le jour du cinquante-sixième anniversaire de Drago Malefoy.

Pour l'occasion, Albus avait organisé une fête surprise. Famille et amis avait fait le déplacement jusqu'en Ecosse, près d'Edimburg, dans leur petite maison de campagne.

Albus adorait leur maison d'autant plus qu'elle rendait son amant heureux.

Elle était dotée d'une jolie serre dans laquelle Drago cultivait des plantes pour ses potions, d'une petite cabane qui lui servait de laboratoire et d'un champ où le blond se rendait quotidiennement pour s'amuser avec son chien.

Axel était un berger belge qui rendait fou de joie le professeur de Potions. En sa présence, il jouait à la balle, souriait, ressemblait presque à un enfant innocent.

Il y avait aussi l'intérieur : des murs colorés, du vieux carrelage de montagne, une ancienne cheminée... Un endroit chaleureux, à l'opposé du lieu où Drago avait grandi, ce Manoir aussi riche et froid que la pierre.

Les tableaux d'Albus décoraient leur maison – il lui suffisait de marcher un peu avec son chevalet, ses toiles et ses pinceaux et il trouvait toujours une source d'inspiration alentours.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de peindre durant toutes ces années – il avait d'ailleurs un atelier lumineux à l'étage de leur maisonnée.

Il arrivait qu'il peigne jusqu'à en avoir mal aux doigts et Drago l'aidait à finir son art à même le sol, peaux nues se chevauchant, baisers sur baisers, traits de pinceaux sur traits d'amour.

Leur vie était une vie de reclus, mais ça leur convenait. Drago continuait d'exercer à Poudlard de façon occasionnelle et Albus gagnait très bien sa vie avec ses toiles.

Bien que certains sorciers travaillaient encore après l'âge de cent ans, tels que la directrice MacGonagall, Drago n'était pas de ceux-là : une fois, il lui confia après lui avoir fait l'amour sept fois d'affilé qu'il prendraitsa retraite sorcière dès qu'il le pourrait.

« Pour pouvoir profiter de ton corps tant que j'en ai encore la force, nuit et jour », lui avait-il murmuré et ça avait complètement émoustillé Albus.

En réalité, leur lien leur permettait difficilement de se séparer plus d'une journée.

Une fois, ils s'étaient disputés si violemment qu'ils s'étaient quittés durant un mois – le pire souvenir de ces treize dernières années.

Ce n'était pas toujours simple, tous deux étaient si différents. Pourtant, ils s'aimaient et composaient avec les défauts de l'autre.

A table, il y avait beaucoup de monde : Narcissa et Lucius, la troupe des Weasley ainsi que ses parents, Harry et Ginny mais également James accompagné de son épouse et de leurs enfants ainsi que sa jeune sœur Lily Luna et son troisième mari.

Scorpius était là aussi, il était resté son meilleur ami même après toutes ces années il était venu avec Rose et leur fille, Elanna, âgée de onze ans.

Elanna était la petite fille de Drago mais aussi la petite cousine d'Albus.

Ne pouvant avoir d'enfants, le couple d'âme-soeurs s'était beaucoup attaché elle, ils la comblaient de présents, lui proposaient des séjours à la montagne... Ils se comportaient tels deux papas gâteux.

« On ne _peut_ _pas_ adopter », lui répéta son amant en baissant la voix. Drago l'avait suivi jusque dans la cuisine, où Albus débarassait des couverts. « Al, s'il te plait, parle-moi. »

Voir Elanna avait remué des émotions chez Albus qui avait fait une énième tentative – il avait profité de l'euphorie ambiante pour suggérer qu'ils adoptent un enfant.

Le blond s'était mis à rire indiquant qu'il était bien trop vieux, qu'ils étaient des « papis » maintenant en incluant dans la conversation ses propres parents.

Albus s'était aperçu que Drago partageait bien plus avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, ses oncles et ses tantes qu'avec lui – les mêmes sujets de conversation, les mêmes préoccupations...

Il s'était senti humilié, blessé au plus profond de lui.

Il posa brusquemment un plat sur la table, tentant d'ignorer son amant. C'était sans compter sur ce dernier qui lui caressa le bras pour l'apaiser.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, Al. »

« Ce n'est pas important. »

« Si, ça l'est. Je vois bien que tu es contrarié. »

« Je ne suis pas contrarié, Drago. Juste... Tu n'as peut-être plus envie d'être père car tu l'as déjà été, mais as-tu pensé à moi ? A nous deux, en tant que parents, en tant que couple ? Tu es peut-être _un vieux_ dans l'esprit de mes parents ou de nos familles mais moi j'en ai rien à fiche. Tu vas encore vivre de longues années et on peut avoir un gosse. »

Pour toute réponse, le blond attrapa sa main dans la sienne et la superposa.

Drago faisait ce geste quand il doutait de leur relation – quand il voulait se rendre compte, _physiquement,_ qu'il avait la cinquantaine, la peau strillée de rides alors que celle d'Albus restait jeune et lisse.

Si le plus jeune ne pensait jamais à leur _différence_ ce n'était pas le cas de Drago.

Alors Albus tentait chaque jour de la lui faire oublier, il continuait de le séduire, de lui dire qu'il le trouvait magnifique, qu'il _l'aimait à en mourir_ et Merlin c'était plus que vrai.

« Tu as raison. » La gorge de Drago semblait nouée. « C'est juste... Tu sais, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités... C'est un peu... »

« Effrayant. On peut y réfléchir, il pourrait s'agir d'un adolescent qui n'a pas eu de chance dans la vie... On a une belle maison où l'acceuillir. Et tellement d'amour à donner. »

« En parlant d'amour... »

Son amant déposa des baisers le long de son cou. Même après toutes années, leur magie continuait de crépiter et de détruire du mobilier. L'ampoule de la cuisine explosa.

« On devra quand même gérer quelques détails de sécurité. »

 **Fin.**

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire assez particulière vous a plu.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis.**_

 _ **Paddy.**_


End file.
